


Sanctum and Sanctuary

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Fractures [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Asgard sucks, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Infinity Stones, Internalized Homophobia, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Multiverse, Not Really Character Death, Obsession, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex Magic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: The world keeps getting stranger. Tom always knew he was odd. He was virtually identical to his father's brother, cosmetic differences aside, so when he learned that he and Loki were actually the same person, it made a degree of sense. It even made sense of his obsession with the older man, though of course that would always look insane to anyone looking in. Then, a multiverse, and magic, but he could handle that. But can he cope with universes colliding?***The Christmas after Tom graduated from Cambridge changed everything. Or perhaps it just brought those changes to light. Christmas had always been a time of change for Tom. Death of the old to bring life to the new. More like the rituals of the ancient pagan gods his ancestors worshiped than anything else. The death of the Sun, not the birth of the Son. He loved the holiday, no matter what it meant. He’d been given the greatest gift of his life around this time of year, and would be forever grateful for it, even as it was snatched away from him.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark, Past Loki/Stephen Strange, Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: Fractures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100501
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story that started out as sketchy porn with feels has evolved into one of the strangest and most epic stories I've ever written. Who knew? 
> 
> This part 3 of a series, and only sort of stands on its own. The primary relationship in this story is immoral and illegal in most of the world, but is not portrayed as exploitative here. No one is _currently_ underage. 
> 
> To any FrostIron fans who stumbled on to this, first, welcome to the weird. Secondly, the Loki/Tony relationship is distinctly secondary, but relevant. 
> 
> And for Loki's sweet sake **look at the tags!**

The Christmas after Tom graduated from Cambridge changed everything. Or perhaps it just brought those changes to light. Christmas had always been a time of change for Tom. Death of the old to bring life to the new. More like the rituals of the ancient pagan gods his ancestors worshiped than anything else. The death of the Sun, not the birth of the Son. He loved the holiday, no matter what it meant. He’d been given the greatest gift of his life around this time of year, and would be forever grateful for it, even as it was snatched away from him. 

Tom’s mum and dad had been after him to bring his boyfriend home with him for the holiday, since they hadn’t met Lucas yet. Of course they _had,_ but that was something that Tom wasn’t prepared to share with anyone. Tom made excuses for his lover, saying he had business abroad and wouldn’t be able to join the family. At the time he told that to his parents, it had been a lie. The reality was that his lover was already going to be there, just not as Lucas. When his uncle Loki bowed out of the family’s collective Christmas gathering because he had to be in New York, _that’s_ when the lie became truth. 

So Tom was… annoyed. He had barely seen Loki - as Lucas or as himself - in several weeks. Something was going on in the hidden magical world that Loki was now a part of. Something that required him to bounce around the planet investigating this and that, and therefore not spend time with Tom or their family. Even on Christmas. 

So, Tom sat in front of the fire in his parent’s sitting room, nursing his second Scotch of the evening, staring at the flames. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Tom started. He hadn’t heard his mum come up to sit beside him until she spoke. “Sorry. I was just…” Tom sighed. “I was really hoping to see Uncle Loki. It’s been ages.” 

Jane gave him a small smile. “I know. Your father was hoping to see him too. We all thought he’d finally settled down in London, but it seems like he has to travel even more than before.” 

Tom nodded. Loki was now the guardian of the London Sanctum, one of the outposts that Earth’s hidden sorcerers used to protect the world from magical threats. Neither of Tom’s parents knew this. Thor and Jane thought that Loki had acquired a job with an international trading firm. After spending years travelling, this was the most stationary that Loki had been in Tom’s lifetime. Tom loved that they were at least in the same country again, since during most of Tom’s time at uni, Loki had been in Nepal learning to become a sorcerer. Tom was the only person in their family that knew the truth about what Loki did these days. The only one who knew the truth about a lot of things. 

Tom tried to push his unhappiness out of the way. “I’m sorry Mum, I’ve been ignoring everyone. Tell me about New Mexico. How was it?” 

Jane smiled and happily told Tom about their trip to the Deep Sky Remote Observatory. Freya, Tom’s younger sister, was planning to follow in their mother’s footsteps and study astrophysics at university, and they’d gone to show her the land where Jane fell in love with the stars. 

“While we were out in the desert, this huge lightning storm blew up out of nowhere,” Jane told him, laughing. “I swear, your father was nearly struck _three_ times. He just wouldn’t come inside.” 

Tom laughed. “He’s always loved thunderstorms.” 

“And he’s the size of a giant.” Jane shook her head. “He was the tallest thing out there.” 

Tom covered his mouth and giggled. Thor was a massive man, twice as wide as Tom, though only a couple centimeters taller. Tom was built like his uncle, tall and lean. In fact, when Tom was a young teenager, he became convinced that Loki might actually be his father, not Thor, since they looked so much alike. Of course, Loki was gay and swore that he’d had no part in Tom’s conception. This was a great relief. For more than one reason. 

Tom tried to enjoy himself when the four of them sat down to supper that Christmas eve. He really did love his family. Since he’d been away at school, then afterwards in London, he hadn’t spent a lot of time with his parents or sister, and it was nice to see them. He was so used to the lie of an only _slightly_ older boyfriend who was perpetually busy that he didn’t even blink as he answered questions about the absent Lucas. 

After supper, he went back over to the fire with another drink. The alcohol in his blood helped him forget that his lover was on the other side of the planet, and that he could never reveal the full truth of their relationship to anyone. 

o0o

When Tom woke on Christmas morning in his childhood bed, the first thing he did was check to see if he had any messages. His sleek new Stark Phone - a graduation gift from his parents - showed two texts and half a dozen emails. One of the texts was from an old school friend, the other from Loki. 

_No luck in New York. Still travelling. Sorry._

Tom bit his lip and checked his emails. Usually his communications with Loki were via email, though it felt more like a text conversation. When that communication began, security had been more important than speed. Now it was mostly a habit. 

_This is utterly infuriating._ Loki wrote. _Stephen and I have been trying to triangulate the source of the disruption for days, but it keeps moving. I’m sorry I can’t be there with you. Know that I’m thinking of you, even if I can’t be around in person. I love you. -L_

Tom replied that he understood and wished Loki was there, even if it would have been a bit awkward. A few years ago, a reference to “Stephen” would have bothered him, but he’d become fairly good friends with Dr. Strange once it became clear that he and Loki had no intention of rekindling their previous romance while they studied together in Nepal. Not that Tom objected to Loki having other lovers, but one of their rules was that the other partner had the power of veto if one of them was looking to start another relationship. Tom had vetoed Strange ages ago, felt no need to rescind it, and Loki hadn’t asked. 

After lazing around in bed for a while, Tom caught a whiff of yeast and cinnamon in the air and followed his nose down to the kitchen. There was coffee and cinnamon buns on the counter, though Jane smacked his hand away from the buns. 

“Hands off. They’re not cool enough.” 

“Yes, Mum,” Tom grumbled and drank coffee instead. Sometimes it seemed so odd to be in his parents’ home as an adult. It felt like he was a teenager again, home from boarding school, rather than a university graduate with a home of his own. 

Soon the allure of coffee and sweet baked goods enticed the rest of the family to the kitchen. Thor had his hand smacked away from the buns, just as Tom had, while Freya went straight for the coffee. Finally the buns were cool enough to eat and everyone grew more alert. 

“Loki texted me,” Thor said after a few bites. “He’s on his way to California.” 

Tom sighed and tried to not look too disappointed. 

“Poor guy,” Jane replied, shaking her head. “Imagine having to travel for work on Christmas.” 

Tom and Freya both nodded. Tom knew that Loki wasn’t on a plane flying over the US, but he was still thousands of miles away. 

After breakfast, Tom wandered upstairs to get dressed for the day, then returned to the living room. The fairy lights on their Christmas tree twinkled in the semi-darkness created by the cloudy sky outside. He settled onto the sofa and checked his mobile for any messages. A few of his mates from uni had sent him Christmas wishes, but nothing from the person he actually wanted to talk to. 

A crack of thunder split the air outside the house. Tom started at the noise and went over to the large windows that overlooked their back garden. A fork of lightning shot down, scorching one of the tall trees. The top of the tree burst into flame, but a waterfall of rain doused it out the next moment. 

Tom stumbled back from the window, heart pounding. As he retreated, he saw his father walking up to the glass. The lightning danced in Thor’s eyes. 

Tom put a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Dad?” 

Thor looked back at Tom, blue eyes glazed with crackling light. He frowned at Tom, as if confused. Like he didn’t know who Tom was. Another bolt struck outside the window, this time striking the metal railing that led down into the drained swimming pool. Thor’s attention snapped back to the outside, and before Tom could do anything, he was rushing out into the storm through the glass french doors. 

Tom could only gape as his father turned his face to the sky, bathing in the rain. 

Tom ran to the stairs “Mum! Mum, come down! Dad’s… Dad’s acting really... weird."

Jane appeared at the top of the stairs. “What?” 

“He’s gone outside!” Tom pointed behind him. “The big oak… lightning hit it, and the pool, and Dad just went out there like it was nothing.” 

Jane scampered down the stairs and ran past Tom to the door into the back garden. “Thor?” 

Freya stuck her head out of her door. “What’s happening?” 

Tom shook his head. “I don’t know. Dad’s outside acting like a complete nutter.” 

“Outside?” Tom’s sister stepped out into the hall. “It’s teeming, not to mention the thunder!” 

“I know. And…” Tom glanced over his shoulder. Jane stood in the doorway, shouting at Thor, but he still stared into the storm. “I don’t think he knew who I was.” 

Freya pattered down the stairs to stand at Tom’s side. “What the hell?” 

Before Tom could reply, an earth-shattering boom and a brilliant flash of light struck the back garden, shaking the house. The lights all went out, and another flash lit the garden in a strange, negative image. The lightning seemed to envelop Thor, bathing him in blue-white fire. When the light faded, he was gone. 

Jane screamed and stumbled back into the sitting room. Tom’s mouth dropped open and Freya clutched at his arm. 

“What the fuck?” Tom couldn’t believe his eyes. The garden was empty. People didn’t just vanish, even if they were struck by lightning. Something very strange was going on. “Freya, go take care of Mum, I’ll be back in a sec.” 

Freya frowned at him, but nodded and headed over to their mother. She was only seventeen, but Freya was the most sensible member of their family. 

Tom prayed that they still had cell service, and pulled out his mobile. He had a signal, and it was a matter of seconds to pull up his first contact and dial. 

Two rings later, Loki spoke. “Tom? What’s going on? You never phone.” 

“Dad’s gone.” 

“What?” 

Tom paced the width of the foyer. “Dad’s gone. He just walked outside in the middle of a thunderstorm, and... He… he was struck, but it didn’t burn him or anything. He just vanished.” 

“Fuck fuck fuck! I was afraid something like this might happen.” Tom could hear other voices shouting in the background. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. If I’m not there in ten minutes, hide in the cellar. Do not trust anyone other than myself or Stephen. In fact, don’t trust anyone. Test me, or him. Make sure we are who we say we are.” 

“Loki, what’s going on?” 

“Something massive. I don’t have time to explain. Just be careful.” An explosion shattered the air and the sound collided with Tom’s eardrum through the phone . “Shit. I have to go. I love you.” And the line went dead. 

Tom swallowed down the panic and tears that threatened to swamp him and went back into the sitting room. Jane had her head tucked between her knees, crying. Freya rubbed her back as they sat on the sofa. 

“Who did you phone?” Freya asked. 

Tom sat beside them. “Uncle Loki. Hopefully he’s on his way.” 

“What? Isn’t he in California?” 

“Probably? I didn’t ask.” 

“Then how…?”

Before Freya could finish her question, there was a sizzling woosh, and flame-colored light flooded the room. A circular hole in reality opened up in front of them and Dr. Strange stepped out. 

“Come on.” The sorcerer beckoned them over. 

Jane and Freya stared, mouths open. 

Tom got to his feet. “What was the first thing I did when we met?” 

Strange rolled his eyes. “You punched me. Can we go now?” 

Tom nodded and turned to his mum and sister. “Come on, we have to go.” 

Both women stared at the portal and at Strange. He wore a dark blue robe and a red cloak, barely resembling a normal person. Then again, there was a hole in their sitting room that appeared to lead to what looked like a library god-knew-where, so his unusual appearance didn’t seem that strange by comparison. 

Jane looked at Tom. “What’s happening?” 

“I don’t know, but we have to go. We can trust him.” 

“But…” 

Before Jane could finish her sentence, another bolt of lightning hit the back garden. Both women screamed. Tom half expected his father to just reappear in the yard, but there was nothing. 

Dr. Strange beckoned them over again. “It isn’t safe here, you need to come with me.” 

Tom tugged on his mother’s hand. “Come on Mum. We’ve got to get out of here.” 

“But your father…” 

“We can’t deal with that. He just vanished. We need to get ourselves safe so that nobody has to worry about _us_ while they take care of Dad.” 

Jane wiped her eyes. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

Dr. Strange heaved a sigh. “Finally.” 

Tom frowned at him and shoved the sorcerer’s shoulder. “Shut it. Most people are not used to this bollocks.” He looked to his family. “Come on.” And Tom walked through the portal and emerged in the library on the other side. A moment later Freya and Jane followed, with Strange behind them. The portal closed the second they were all through. 

It was quiet, eerily so. It took time a moment to realize how strange it was to hear pounding rain and thunder one moment, then nothing at all the next. From the looks on his family members' faces, they were experiencing much the same. 

Jane looked around. “Where are we?” 

“New York,” Strange replied as he walked across the room. “Manhattan, more specifically.” 

“And how did we get halfway around the planet?” Freya asked with a sceptical frown. 

“Magic,” Strange replied. “Or a very small, temporary wormhole, if that makes more sense to you.” 

Jane and Freya spoke a simultaneous, understanding, “oh!” 

Tom chuckled. 

“How did you know to come get us?” Jane asked. 

“Loki,” Strange replied. “He’s in the middle of some… stuff, so he asked me to come get you all.” 

“I phoned him, Mum,” Tom added. “He knows far more about weird phenomena than any of the rest of us do.” 

Jane frowned at the sorcerer. “Wait, you’re Stephen Strange, aren’t you?” 

_“Doctor_ Stephen Strange, and yes, I am.” 

“Who?” Freya asked. 

“He was your uncle’s partner for a few years when you were young,” Jane replied as she walked up to Strange. “Are you back with him?” 

Strange glanced at Tom. “No, we’re just colleagues now. We both…” He paused and sighed. “This is going to be difficult to explain.” 

Jane set her fists on her hips. “Start talking. My husband just vanished into thin air, you arrive out of nowhere and drag us from our home through a miracle of theoretical physics. I am owed some answers.” 

“Yeah, you are, but unfortunately I don’t have a lot of time to provide those answers.” Strange turned to Tom again. “Can you fill them in, at least a little?” 

Tom nodded. “Come on, let’s sit down.” He led his mother and sister over to a sofa and two comfortable looking chairs in the midst of the shelves. Jane and Freya sat side by side on the sofa while Tom took one of the chairs. “Okay, this is… a bit weird. Our world contains magic. Not like ‘wave a magic wand’ magic, but an unseen force that some people are able to tap into by… non-traditional means. Mostly by using objects and gestures from what I understand. It follows rules like any kind of natural law and requires training to use. Following me so far?” 

Jane nodded, though she looked skeptical. 

“So you’re saying I missed my Hogwarts letter?” Freya asked. 

Tom laughed. “There’s nothing like that, so far as I know.” 

“And why do you know all this?” Jane asked, arms folded over her chest. 

“Um… because of Uncle Loki. When I spent the summer with him in Paris a few years back, he… he _did_ get his Hogwarts letter, I guess.” Tom looked back and forth between his mum and sister. “He and Dr. Strange, were… recruited?” He shrugged. “They both had the potential to be sorcerers, and decided to pursue it. That’s why Loki was in Nepal for a couple of years.” 

“But why share this with you?” Freya asked, clearly a little miffed that she hadn’t been the one who learned about magic. 

“Because I was there,” Tom replied. This wasn’t the whole truth, not even close, but it _was_ true. “I learned about it when they did. And since I already knew, it was okay for me to be in communication with both of them. Though mostly I’ve been talking to Uncle Loki.” 

The word ‘uncle’ felt odder and odder the more Tom said it. When Tom learned that Loki was actually another version of himself, it made it easier to forget that he was Thor’s brother. The only reason it was relevant to their situation that Loki was Tom’s uncle was because it made their lives far more difficult. There may have been some kind of weird fetish involved in their relationship, but for Tom at least, it was closer to being attracted to _himself_ than to a family member. 

“So there’s a secret magical underground society that you just happen to know about?” Jane asked, a stern ‘mum’ expression on her face. 

“More or less,” Tom replied with a shrug. “But, I have no idea why Dad vanished. Loki and Dr. Strange have been working on something, some kind of magical anomaly that keeps moving around the world. It’s possible that it’s related to what happened to Dad, but I don’t really know.” 

“It is.” Dr. Strange dropped down into the other chair. “Our universe appears to be merging with another one. People all over the planet are… taking on the characteristics of their parallel selves in that other universe.” 

Tom went cold. “Oh. Fuck.” 

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Strange leaned back in his chair. “It _probably_ won’t affect any of the rest of you, but Thor is, well, turning into another Thor.” 

“What do you mean?” Jane asked. “Is he okay?” 

Strange held out a mollifying hand. “Yes, Thor is fine. Better than fine.” 

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Better than fine?" 

"He may now be one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Nothing can touch him." 

Jane still looked confused, but lost a degree of tension. “Okay. Then why wouldn’t it affect the rest of us? Why him?” 

Strange glanced at Tom, then back to Jane. “You’re already pretty much the same as that parallel self. The Dr. Jane Foster in that universe is an astrophysicist who was in a relationship with that universe’s Thor. However,” he looked at Freya and then Tom. “You don’t have any kids with him.” 

Jane's eyes went very wide and she clutched at Freya's hand. "No kids? Does that mean they'll…" she trailed off rather than finish the thought.

"As far as we can tell, people who don't exist in the other universe are fine." Strange paused and looked over at Tom. "Though we're not sure about you." 

Tom swallowed hard. "Oh." 

"What do you mean, not sure about him?" Jane's voice went up an octave. "You said that we'd be fine!" 

Strange sighed and hung his head. "And you may be, it's just that Tom is a special case, so we're not sure what will happen." 

Tom sighed. It probably would have been better for Strange to have _not_ shared this information with his mum in the first place, but now that it was out... "What do you think will happen?" 

"We don't know. Maybe nothing. _Probably_ nothing. But…" 

"But what?" Tom snapped. "I might vanish?" 

"It's possible," Strange allowed. "But it's actually more likely that you'll merge with that world's version of you. Like Thor did." 

Tom nodded and folded in on himself. He wrapped his arms around his torso and shivered. 

"But you just said that Mum and Dad didn't have kids in that world," Freya objected. 

"They didn't," Strange replied. "But there's still an analogue." 

"But won't it affect him, since he's closer?" Tom asked. 

"Probably not. Like me and Jane, he's already pretty close to that self as it is." 

"Oh." 

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked. 

"I mean…" 

Tom cut Strange off before he could finish. "He means I'll turn into Loki. That other universe's Loki." 

"What?" Jane shook her head. "No, that's not possible. I know you look a lot alike, but you're not the same person!" She paused, took in the men's serious expressions. "Are you?" 

Tom nodded. "We are. We're not sure why it happened, but we are. Haven’t you ever thought about how bizarre it is that he and I are nearly identical?" 

"But…" 

"Dr. Foster, I know this is upsetting, but there's a very real chance that none of this will happen at all. We're trying to stop the merge. Reverse it. If what we're trying to do succeeds, then Thor will go back to being a middle-aged British actor and Tom will stay… Tom." 

"Okay." Jane nodded. She tore her gaze from Tom's face back to Strange. "Okay. This is all insane, and really not what I was expecting based on current iterations of the many worlds interpretation of quantum theory, but I saw my husband vanish, so I’m willing to take what you’re saying as true.” She straightened up and lifted her chin. “You're going to need my help." 

Strange raised an eyebrow. "Your help?" 

"If you're talking about travel between universes, or dimensions collapsing, you need a physicist. Specifically one who's been studying the intersections between cosmology and quantum theory for the last thirty years." Jane gave the sorcerer a crooked smile. "And I just happen to know one." 

Tom laughed at the stunned expression on Strange's face. “She’s got you there.” 

“Actually,” Jane continued. “I know a few, and you need all of our help. You’ve mostly been looking at this from a magical perspective, yes?” 

Strange nodded. His somewhat gobsmacked expression made Tom smile, though he hid it behind his hand. 

“Well you need scientists too.” Jane drew her mobile out of her pocket and sat forward in her seat. “Dr. Bruce Banner. I met him at a conference in Geneva, and he’d be incredibly useful. Dr. Henry Pym has invaluable knowledge about quantum physics and theoretical dimensions.” She swept a thumb up the screen of her Stark Phone. “Jemma Simmons. I met her at Cambridge while we were over there with Tom.” She glanced at her son, bit her lip, then turned back to the mobile. 

Tom exchanged a look with his sister. Freya reached out and took his hand. A silent “are you okay?” while their mother tried to solve the world’s problems. That’s how it had always been. Whenever the family encountered some obstacle or crisis, Jane tried to solve the problem while Thor provided grounding and support. With their father gone, the balance was off. Tom squeezed Freya’s hand and gave her a crooked smile. 

While Jane planned the world’s next crowd-sourced scientific symposium, Tom pondered his own possible future. There were worse fates than turning into another version of his lover, but he had no idea what that actually might look like. Other than Loki using magic in this other realm, Tom knew nothing about his role. Besides, what would that even feel like? Tom’s father hadn’t even known who he was as he was transforming, or whatever had happened. Then again, if that other universe’s Thor never had children, he might look at Tom and see his brother, not his son. 

Unable to sit still any longer, Tom got to his feet and walked towards pale light which promised windows. He’d never been to New York, but from this vantage it looked like a younger, rougher London. Ugly brick buildings that the natives likely thought looked venerable rather than a sign of a less sophisticated time. 

He felt a ripple against his back, a spatial disturbance that Tom had grown used to over the last few years. 

“Are you alright?” 

Loki’s arms slipped around Tom’s waist from behind. Tom had no doubt that this was _his_ Loki. If Strange was right, that other universe’s Loki would have no connection to Tom himself, other than possibly _being_ Tom himself. 

“No.” Tom leaned back into his lover’s arms. He smelled like smoke and home. “I don’t understand what’s happening and it’s all coming apart under my hands.” He glanced over his shoulder at Loki’s face. “Are you alright?” 

“Other than being terrified that I’ll lose everything I care about? Wonderful.” Loki looked out the window at the street below. “What has Stephen told you?” 

“The bare basics of what’s happening. That this world is merging with another and people are becoming other versions of themselves.” He squeezed Loki’s arms. “That it might happen to me like it did to Dad.” 

“Thor will be fine,” Loki replied. “If what we’ve gathered is true, he’ll have incredible power and a disinclination to abuse it.” He kissed Tom’s shoulder. “I’m far more concerned about you.” 

Tom shrugged. “There are worse things than turning into you.” 

Loki chuckled. “I’m afraid that the ‘disinclination’ to abuse power is less true of that other Loki.” 

“Hopefully it won’t come to that. Mum is trying to solve the problem with physics as we speak.” 

Loki stepped back. “Jane is here?” 

Tom pivoted. “And Freya. They’re talking to Stephen.” 

Loki nodded and tugged on the front of his robe. “I should at least speak with her.” He walked back towards the seating area where Jane and Freya bombarded Dr. Strange with physics jargon. 

Tom trailed after and saw his mum take in Loki’s appearance. Like Strange, he wore a long wrap-style robe, though Loki’s was green with black edging and he didn’t wear a cloak. Strange’s cloak was actually a magical item rather than part of the “wizard uniform”, as Tom thought of their clothing. 

“Jane, are you alright?” 

Jane paused mid-sentence and glared at Loki. “I should punch you right in the face for not warning us about this.” 

Loki winced. “My apologies. We didn’t realize how… unstable the situation was. If I had any reason to think that my brother would be taken so abruptly, I would have certainly reached out.” 

“Taken?” Freya asked. “He vanished, but where did he go? Taken implies that it was on purpose.” 

Lok flashed Freya a smile. “Indeed it does. We believe that those who have been affected either vanish only to return having been fully transformed, or gradually slip into being more and more like that other self. It seems deliberate, but we have yet to discern what kind of volition is behind it.” 

“Who else has this happened to?” Jane asked. 

“Unfortunately we don’t really know. We estimate about 5% of the population has been changed so far, though it may be quite a bit higher, since most of the changes would be subtle. The only particularly important person that we’re completely certain has changed is Anthony Stark.” 

“The electronics billionaire?” Tom asked. “Why him? How do you know?” 

Loki turned to him. “Because he told us. He’s a genius, even in our world, but apparently in that other universe, he’s also a superhero.” 

Tom blinked rapidly and shook his head. “That’s mental. Does he know you in that other world?” 

Loki tugged at his high collar. “He does. But it’s worth noting that he reached out to the order of sorcerers in general, not to me in specific. As I told you, apparently that other Loki has… more moral failings than I.” 

Tom chuckled. Given that his relationship with Loki was one of those moral failings… “More?” 

Loki narrowed his eyes at Tom. “Let’s just say that _I_ had a more supportive upbringing.” 

“Ah.” Loki had flirted with the edge of lawfulness his whole life, and it was a loving, supportive family in the form of Thor and Nana Frigga always brought him back when he strayed too far. Without that grounding, Tom could see his uncle going astray more than he already had. 

Jane interrupted Tom’s train of thought. “Wait, Tony Stark knows what’s going on? Why isn’t he here?” 

“Because,” Strange began angrily, but Loki interrupted him. 

“Because Stephen kicked him out.”  
  


“Loki!” 

“What? You did kick him out.” 

“He was being a… a…” 

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘bellend’,” Loki replied smugly. 

“No it is not, he’s a douchebag.” 

“Same thing,” Tom chimed in. “Is he?” 

“Let’s just say our goateed friends are too much alike to get along easily,” Loki replied. “I have a suggestion. Jane, can you reach out to Mr. Stark? We’re fairly certain that he’s trustworthy. And as an attractive, intelligent woman, I think you’ll have better luck with him than we did.” 

Jane nodded. “I can do that. I actually met him briefly a few years ago, though he was drunk enough that he might not remember it.” 

“Excellent.” Loki turned to Freya. “My dearest niece, I think we’ll need to count on you to keep us all on track. There are a great many powerful personalities in this group, and I know you’ve picked up enough over the years to help deal with that.” 

Freya looked startled, but she nodded. “I can, certainly. I won’t be able to help directly, not when everyone else has at least a decade of schooling on me, but I can at least follow enough to keep us focused.” She gave Loki a wry smile. “And nobody expects the teenage girl to know what she’s talking about. That always helps.” 

Loki grinned. “Good girl.” He turned to Strange. “Can you coordinate with the other sorcerers and let them know what’s happening?” 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll head back to Kamar-Taj to let them know what’s going on and see what they’ve come up with. You’ll stay here for the moment?” Strange gave Tom a meaningful glance. “I think you probably need to brief Tom on what to expect if something starts happening to him.” 

Loki bit his lip and nodded. “You’re correct. Thank you for the suggestion.” He turned to Jane and Freya. “Will you two be alright to continue from here?” 

Jane nodded, still looking at her mobile. “If someone could find me a computer, that would be great, but yeah, I think so.” 

“I’ll get something for you,” Strange replied. “Just give me a moment.” He strode out of the room, cloak fluttering behind him. 

“You’ll be alright?” Tom asked his mum and sister. 

“I’ll make sure she eats,” Freya replied. “You…” she glanced at Loki, then back to Tom. “You do what you need to do.” 

Tom smiled. “Thanks.” He turned to Loki. “Let’s find someplace quiet to talk, we don’t need to bother anyone with this.” 

Loki nodded and strode out of the room in the opposite direction that Strange had gone. He led Tom up a flight of stairs to a small, spartan room clearly intended to be guest quarters. It held a bed, a desk, and a single chair, but the bed would have been enough. 

The second the door closed behind them, Tom made a grab for Loki, who was already reaching out to him. Their lips crashed together in the kiss they’d been denied since Loki got there. Tom ran his hands over Loki’s back and chest, sliding his hands under the fabric of Loki’s robe with practiced ease. He teased at one of Loki’s nipples and felt it pebble under his fingers. 

Loki cupped Tom’s jaw, holding him as if he were the most precious thing in the universe. The other arm wrapped around Tom and pulled him close. Tom could feel Loki’s erection hard against his own. He moaned and ground their hips together, grabbing at Loki’s arse to pull him even closer. 

Loki broke away from the kiss. “Are you alright?” 

“‘M fine, more kissing, less talking.” Tom dove in again and was gratified to hear Loki moan. Tom fumbled at the belt that held Loki’s robe closed, haste and desperation making his hands shake. Loki stripped away Tom’s jumper and unzipped his jeans while Tom finally overcame the belt and undid the rest of the robe’s fastenings. They each shed the last of their clothes themselves, just for the sake of being naked more quickly, rather than go through the ritual of stripping one another to the end. 

Loki tugged Tom towards the bed and they collapsed onto it together. For a long moment they just kissed and ran their hands over one another. Reacquainting themselves with the other’s skin. 

Then Loki shifted down and lapped at the edges of Tom’s most recent tattoo. A pair of ravens, their style identical to the raven on Loki’s back. Hidden the feathers were ancient runes which spelled out Loki’s name. This was the closest they could ever get to a declaration of commitment. Loki had added runes that spelled Tom’s name beneath the wing of his own raven tattoo. Most would only see the black birds on Tom’s chest and Loki’s back. Loki and Tom saw the runes and knew what they meant. 

Loki tipped Tom onto his back and rained kisses on his flesh. Along his chest and neck, with tiny licks that made Tom squirm and buck his hips up. He couldn’t help but thrust against Loki’s stomach, desperate for the contact he’d been craving for weeks. Tom let out a gasp and ran his fingers through Loki’s hair and down his back. Feather-light touches and the ghost of nails on Loki’s skin. 

Loki shuddered and moaned under Tom’s hands. He kissed his neck before laying his teeth against Tom’s skin. A soft bite, then a harder one. Tom groaned and pulled Loki tight against him. 

“I could never forgive myself if something happened to you,” Loki whispered against Tom’s neck. “I should have told you before.” 

“Ssshhh, it’s okay.” Tom tipped Loki’s head up and kissed him. “We can talk about this later. I want my lover right now, not a sorcerer trying to save the world, alright?” 

“As you wish.” Loki returned the kiss with fervor. “What do you want of me?” 

“Fuck me? I know we don’t have much time, but I… I need to be as close to you as I can get.” 

Loki groaned and ground his cock against Tom’s hip. “I found a spell that will be extremely helpful with that. If you don’t mind me using magic on you?” 

Tom’s eyes went wide. “What will it do?” 

Loki held up a hand and made a tight gesture. Green light sparkled over his fingers. “I can make any muscle in your body relax as much as I like.” Loki’s eyes glittered. “I’ve been saving it as a surprise.” 

“Oh.” Tom shuddered. “Oh yes. Please.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Loki kissed him one more time, licking into Tom’s mouth and pulling away again only when they were both gasping for breath. He kissed and nipped his way down Tom’s chest and stomach, only to suck Tom’s cock into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck! Yes, that’s… God, Loki, I love you. That feels like… ah!” Tom moaned as Loki’s tongue flirted around the head of his cock, lapping at the nerve bundle at the back. “God…” 

Loki chuckled, reverberating around Tom’s cock. Tom let out another gasping cry and ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, enjoying the silky texture, massaging Loki’s scalp. The older man’s mouth was heaven, and Tom lay back and let him play as he liked. 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Tom gasped. “Yesss.” He twisted his back, doing his best to keep his hips in place. “Soooo… fucking… ah! Yes, so good.” 

Loki pulled away with a pop, and Tom tried not to whine. “Hand me one of those pillows?” 

Tom complied and raised his hips so Loki could put the pillow where he liked. Loki ran his cheek against Tom’s thigh and Tom spread his legs. Loki ran his tongue along Tom’s inner thigh, back down to his cock again. “This will feel a bit odd, but I think you’ll enjoy it.” Warm, tingling fingers brushed against Tom’s arse, the caress magnified by the magic. 

Tom moaned. Just the magic felt amazing. Tiny thrills of pleasure as Loki slipped his fingers down to rub a single finger against Tom’s hole. Tom groaned and let his legs open even further. 

This felt normal, which was to say, wonderful. Tom only ever did this with Loki, and he loved it immensely. Then a flood of warmth spread out from that finger as Loki slipped it inside of him with a single, effortless motion. 

“Ohhhh, fuck that’s good.”

  
  
“Good.” Loki added a second finger, which normally would have been too much so early in the process, but it still felt amazing. Loki had also conjured some kind of lube, along with the relaxant spell, so the glide was smooth and easy. Loki grinned up at him, and sucked Tom’s cock down again. Each thrust of his fingers was in time with his mouth, bobbing up and down. Tom lost himself in the rhythm of it. Moaning in time with each thrust, crying out everytime Loki’s fingers tickled his prostate. He barely noticed with a third finger joined the first two, then a forth. 

It was only when Tom could feel his orgasm trying to claw its way out of him that he gasped out, “stop.” 

Loki pulled his mouth away with a pop. “Getting close?” 

“Yes. Want to come with you inside me.” 

Loki moaned and sat up. “I’d like nothing better.” With practiced ease, Loki lined himself up and sunk deep into Tom. He groaned at the same time Tom whimpered. “Alright?” Tom nodded and did his best to flex his magically-relaxed muscles. Loki’s hips stuttered. “Okay, yes, I get the idea.” 

Loki braced himself on his arms, gazing down at Tom like he was the most wonderful thing in creation. He withdrew, only to slide home again. Loki’s eyes fluttered and his mouth fell open. “Sweet thing, you feel amazing. I wish I could do this forever.” 

Tom nodded and pulled Loki into a kiss. He wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist and rode each thrust, gasping out tiny cries. “Yes yes yes, fuck me. God. Ahh!” 

Loki shifted just enough that he was hitting Tom’s prostate every time. “My sweet boy, yes, God, so hot… soo sooo - ah - so tight and… fuck.” Loki’s thrusts started to go faster and more erratic. “I… God, I’m not going to last much longer. It’s been too long, too sexy....” 

Tom threw his head back and met each thrust as fast as he could. He could feel his orgasam, back again, just on the edge of his perception. “Loookkiiii.” 

Loki’s hips stuttered. “T..Touch yourself, come for me.” 

That statement was almost enough in and of itself, but Tom obeyed. He slipped a hand between them. A few quick strokes found him falling over the edge with a scream. He spilled over his own chest and stomach, hot and wet. A second later, Loki’s voice joined Tom’s, the deeper groan that Tom thought of virtually every time he’d brought himself off for nearly ten years years. He snapped his eyes back open, hoping to catch a glimpse of his lover’s face. Loki’s eyes rolled back in his head, mouth falling open, utterly blissed out. Tom groaned and tightened his hands on Loki’s back. A breath later, Loki collapsed on top of him. 

For a long moment, they just breathed together. 

But once Tom caught his breath and his wits, he placed a careful kiss on the top of Loki’s head. “Alright?” 

Loki nodded and pulled himself free, only to curl up against Tom’s side. “I’m sorry I’ve been away so much.” 

“No, I understand. If there was ever a good excuse to work long hours, it’s the looming possibility of apocalypse.” 

Loki chuckled. “Hopefully it won’t be that bad, but yes. This could change the world enough to make it unrecognizable, if not actually end it.” 

“That doesn’t really make me feel better.” 

“I know you’d rather hear the truth than gentle lies.” 

“You’re right, of course.” Tom sighed. “We should probably actually talk about what might happen to me, since that’s what we _said_ we were doing.” 

“Stephen certainly knows what we were doing.” 

Tom blushed. “Yes, but my mum and sister are here, and hopefully they have no idea.” 

“Mmm.” Loki snuggled in a little closer. “Very well. So far we’ve noted that some individuals have vanished, as Thor did. As far as we know, everyone who has undergone this has reappeared within a few days. Most of the time, it’s mere hours, but the more important an individual seems to be in that other world, the longer their counterpart in our world is gone.” 

“How do you know?” Tom asked. “How can you know how important someone is in that other world?” 

“We have ways of seeing into other dimensions,” Loki replied. “And we’ve gotten confirmation from a few people who’ve been there and back again.” 

Tom chuckled. “Okay. What about the people who’ve changed slowly and haven’t vanished?” 

  
“So far, the only thing they’ve had in common are strange dreams. Dreams of a world very similar to ours, but not identical. Someone who’s a doctor in this world might have made a different choice, to become a teacher, for instance. The doctor in our world would dream of being a teacher, then begin to think that they _are_ a teacher. One morning they would get out of bed, and instead of driving to the hospital where they work, they would go to the school where that other version of them taught.” 

“Huh. Why is nobody talking about all this out in the normal world?” 

“They are, but instances are isolated.” Loki traced a finger down Tom’s chest. “Most are chalking it up to online conspiracy theories at the moment. Any visible evidence is laughed off as CG.” 

Tom laughed. “How does anyone know what’s real anymore?” 

“You witnessed such a thing yourself. If you had seen a video of someone being struck by lightning and then vanishing, would you have believed it?” 

“No. You’re exactly right. It’d think it was a well done special effect.” 

Loki nodded. “Precisely. It won’t be until everyone has seen the truth with their own eyes that they recognize what’s actually happening.” 

“That makes sense.” Tom shifted and pulled Loki tighter against him. “So why do you think what’ll happen to me will be any different?” 

Loki sighed. “Because there are two of us in this realm and only one in the other. I’m most likely safe since I practice magic in both worlds. It’s a different discipline, but the effects are very similar. You, on the other hand, are not a sorcerer, or any kind of magic-user. You’re already out of place here. There’s simply no way to know what might happen to you.” 

Tom sighed. "Well I'll be sure to let you know if I have any strange dreams." 

"Thank you." 

Tom thought for a moment. "Why did you tell me to not trust anyone without testing them?" 

"Because this door opens both ways. There are people from that world coming here and taking over other people’s lives, at least for a time. At this point there’s no way for a mundane person to tell if the person they’re speaking with is someone from our universe, theirs, or some amalgam of the two. Since many of the relationships are different, that’s a good way to discern if you’re speaking to the person you think you are.” 

“I see.” Tom kissed Loki’s forehead. “I suppose I should have challenged you, but it didn’t seem likely that the Loki from that universe would know who I am, so I figured it was safe.” 

“Indeed. As far as we can tell, that universe is not one of the ones where the two of us cohabitate.” 

“Right, otherwise I’d turn into that other Tom.” 

“Exactly.” 

The pair fell silent for a long moment. 

“We should probably get back to Mum and Freya.” 

Loki sighed and tightened his grip on Tom’s torso. “You’re right, but I wish you weren’t.” He sat up and looked down at Tom. “We should clean up first.” 

“Yes.” Tom glanced down at himself. “I’m a bit sticky.” 

“There’s a bath through that door.” Loki gestured behind him. “I would join you, but I’m afraid the afternoon would be gone if I did.” 

“Alright, but you owe me.” 

Loki chuckled. “I look forward to when I can repay that debt.” He leaned down again and placed a soft kiss on Tom’s lips. “I will see you shortly, my love.” 

Tom caught Loki’s head before he could sit up again and repaid the kiss with a deeper one of his own. “I’ll hold you to it.” 

Loki grinned. “I know you will.” With one more kiss, he stood up and gathered his green and black robe from where they’d discarded it on the floor. Tom was fairly certain Loki had some kind of cleanup spell, but less of him had gotten messy. With one more quick kiss, Loki dressed and escaped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters will not be this long, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which new friends are made and truths are aired.

Tom didn’t linger in the shower, but he made sure he was perfectly dry, since showing up with wet hair would have been a dead giveaway that he and Loki had been up to more than talking. He dusted off his jeans and reflected that he’d need proper shoes if he was going to leave the Sanctum. His slippers weren’t going to cut it. Luckily, he could borrow a pair of shoes from Loki if need be. 

Tom found his way back to the library. While he and Loki were gone, Jane had acquired a laptop and a plate of sandwiches. Freya sat making notes on a tablet while Jane paced the room, talking animatedly to someone on her mobile. Neither Loki nor Dr. Strange were anywhere in sight. 

Tom snatched up one of the sandwiches and sat near Freya. “How goes?” 

Freya glanced up at him, then turned her attention back to her screen. “Pretty well. Most people aren’t particularly happy to be rung up on Christmas day by a mad scientist, but so far everyone’s moved past it quickly.” 

“God, I’d forgotten it was Christmas.” 

Freya laughed. “I had too, and Mum. It barely seems relevant.” 

Tom nodded. “Any word from Dr. Strange?” 

“Not yet. He left about half an hour ago.” Freya looked around. “Where’s Uncle Loki?” 

“I think he was headed to the loo,” Tom improvised. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if something distracted him.” He took a bite of sandwich. It seemed like years had passed since breakfast. 

“So you and him, huh?” Freya asked. 

Tom choked on a mouthful of bread and meat. Freya’s eyes went wide and she handed him a glass of water. After a solid minute of coughing, Tom managed to gather himself. “Sorry, wrong pipe. What were you saying?” 

“It’s not just that Nana’s genes are godlike, but that you’re actually somehow the same person?” 

“Oh. Yes.” 

“How long have you known?” 

Tom shrugged. “I think I always sort of knew, but officially since that same summer when I learned about magic. It was all presented as part of the same thing.” 

“Huh. So you could do magic too?” 

Tom started. “I never thought about it. Possibly. I’m not sure how that all works.” 

“In theory, anyone could ‘do magic’,” Loki replied as he walked into the room. “It’s a matter of will and training as much as anything. Some of us find it easier than others, and are more or less powerful, but there doesn’t seem to be a special gene or anything like that.” He grabbed a sandwich for himself and perched on the arm of Tom’s chair.

“So no midichlorian count?” Freya asked. 

“Blasphemer,” Tom muttered, and Freya laughed. 

Loki chuckled. “Not that I’m aware of, no.” He looked at Tom. “Are you alright? You look a bit… flushed.” 

“I choked on a bite of sandwich, nothing to worry about.” 

Loki appeared to take this at face value and nodded. “It takes a lifetime of study for most sorcerers to master the craft. Or two very gifted students competing with one another for a few years.” 

Tom laughed. “Hearing you whinge about Stephen ‘cheating’ was the highlight of my day more than once.” 

“I’m pleased my discomfort amused you so,” Loki replied dryly. 

Freya giggled. 

The three of them ate in a companionable silence broken only by Jane’s half of a mobile conversation about large telescope arrays. The quiet didn’t last long. From somewhere below them, two male voices rang out in heated tones. 

“No, really, I was  _ invited _ this time, so that makes it okay. Right?” 

“Dr. Strange didn’t mention anything to me about that. And last I heard, he bodily removed you from the Sanctum.” 

Loki winced and called out to the newcomers. “It’s alright, Master Wong, Mr. Stark was indeed invited back.”

A disgruntled-looking Chinese man came into view, trailed by a man in jeans, an AC/DC tee-shirt, and sunglasses worth more than most cars. 

Wong grimaced. “I would have appreciated someone mentioning that to me, Master Loki.” 

“My apologies.” Loki inclined his head. “I thought that Dr. Strange had informed you of his decision before he returned to Kamar-Taj. It must have slipped his mind with everything that’s going on.” 

Wong glared at everyone, shook his head, and turned on his heel to trot back downstairs. 

“Man, he does not like me.”

  
  
Loki got to his feet and walked over to the visitor. “Master Wong doesn’t like anyone, Mr. Stark, though I believe he tolerates Dr. Strange well enough.” 

Tony dropped his sunglasses down his nose and gave Loki a piercing look. “I have to admit, this is pretty weird for me, Professor Snape. I’m not sure what to do when you’re not trying to kill me.” 

“Please Mr. Stark, we’ve only just met.” Loki smiled. “Give me some time to work up the motivation.” 

The billionaire laughed. “Fair enough. And call me Tony.” He looked around the rest of the room. “I see you’ve got a Mini Me.” 

Tom raised an eyebrow at that, since the American’s eyes were firmly on him. “I’m actually exactly the same size as he is, just younger.” 

“I bet you are.” He turned to Loki. “Okay, I need some introductions here.” 

“You may already know the lady pacing over there. My sister-in-law, Dr. Jane Foster. And these are my niece and nephew, Freya and Tom.” 

“Holy crap, they had kids? That’s nuts. So why does Mini Me over there look almost exactly like you? I thought you were… Oh. Wait. Maybe not.” 

Loki raised a questioning eyebrow, but Tony kept talking as if he didn’t notice. 

“It must be some kind of dimensional thing, like what’s going on now. But expressed through genetics? That doesn’t make a lot of sense. Unless it predates the current phenomena pretty substantially. Or the missus was stepping out.” The sunglasses went down again as Tony visibly ran his eyes over Loki. “Can’t say I blame her.” 

Freya opened her mouth as if she was about to object, but snapped it shut. Loki’s lips twitched as though he was trying not to laugh. Tom tried to swallow his own chuckle, but failed. 

“I assure you, my interests lay elsewhere,” Loki replied with a not-so-subtle appraisal of his own. “And I would be very surprised if any child of mine arrived in the world with blond hair, especially in the scenario you suggest, since my sister-in-law is a brunette herself.” 

“Yeah, okay, fine. I guess it has to be the dimensional whatsit then. Way to ruin my fun.” 

“Was I? I’m so sorry. I intended quite the opposite.” 

Tony grinned. “Mmm, keep at it. I might get the message eventually.” 

Loki returned the smile “I look forward to the opportunity.” 

Freya leaned in to Tom. “Does it feel like they forgot we were here?” 

“It does a bit.” 

“You okay?” 

Tom gave his sister a sharp look. “Yes. Why?” 

“It’s just…” She looked over to the two men, who were clearly trying to impress their way into each other’s pants. “Can we go somewhere else?” 

“Sure.” Tom stood up and headed for the stairs. 

“Damn, you’re a giant too.”

Tom blinked bemusedly at Tony, who was staring up at him. “I think you’ll find we’re a matched set. If you’ll excuse us?” Tom gestured towards Freya. 

Tony waved a disinterred hand. “Yeah fine. Let the grownups talk.” 

Loki frowned and gave Tom a questioning look. Tom shook his head minutely and nodded towards Tony. Loki gave him a small smile and nodded in return. After this silent conversation, Tom and Freya left. 

Tom led his sister to the same hall that held the guest chambers, but did  _ not _ go into the one he’d been in earlier in the day. He sat on the bed. Freya closed the door and sat beside him. 

“Is everything okay? What’s going on?” he asked. 

“Okay, I may be completely mental, but…” Freya twisted her fingers into a knot in her lap. After a long moment, she looked back up. “Are you and Uncle Loki sleeping together?” 

Tom’s mouth dropped open. “I…” 

“Oh God. You are.” 

“I didn’t say that!” 

“Tom, you didn’t need to. You couldn’t lie your way out of a paper bag.” 

“I can so.” 

Freya just gave him a stern look. 

“I… yes.” 

Freya made a face that Tom couldn’t quite interpret, but it didn’t seem positive. “For how long?” 

“Ummmm. A while.” 

“Like months? Years?” 

“Years.”

  
  
“How many?” 

Tom squirmed. “Seven?” 

Freya’s jaw dropped. “Seven? Well fuck. I take back what I said about you being a bad liar.” 

“See!” 

“Oh sweet lord.” Freya rubbed her forehead. “Please tell me he didn’t molest you or anything like that?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really.” Tom sighed and took one of Freya’s hands. “I started it all. He just… gave in. It’s like we’re magnets who can’t help but be attracted to one another. We think it’s probably related to our… our parallel nature. There’s a huge multiverse out there. Infinite, as far as anyone can tell. Normally it should be one of us in any given universe, not two, but despite that, there are hundreds of Toms and Lokis who have managed to be together.” 

“That is so fucking weird.” 

“I’m not going to argue with you on that.” 

“I… Tom, I can’t… I don’t know how to feel about this.” 

He shrugged. “I can’t give you an answer. I’m happy, he’s happy. I know it’s considered immoral by pretty much… everyone, but it works for us.” 

“Do you love him? Like,  _ love _ love him?” 

Tom nodded. “I do. I have for ages. Longer than we’ve been together.” 

Freya sighed. “Okay. I’ll… I’ll reserve judgement, I guess. I assume nobody else knows?” 

“A couple of people, but not many. Dr. Strange figured it out, the Ancient One - the head of the sorcerers - she… I guess I kind of told her. But we’ve managed to keep it a secret from almost everyone. I hate that we have to hide, but we do.” 

Freya fell silent. Tom knew his sister was brilliant and empathetic. From the look on her face, he imagined that she was trying to put herself in his shoes. After a long moment, she spoke. “Why aren’t you pissed off that he’s flirting with someone else?” 

“Oh!” He’d wondered why Freya chose this moment to confront him. “We have an open relationship. We always have.” 

Freya frowned. “Wait, so is your boyfriend - the one you keep refusing to bring home - is he actually Uncle Loki, or is he someone else?” 

“I am so happy Mum is less observant than you are. You’re right, Lucas is actually Loki. But both of us have had other relationships. Or hookups. Or both.” 

“How does that work?” 

Tom shrugged. “We have rules. Completely safe sex with anyone else, letting the other know if we’re planning on looking for a hookup or a new relationship. Veto rights if we really don’t like someone in particular. A lot of communication. Making sure we have time set aside for one another. That’s been difficult recently.” 

Freya shook her head. “No wonder you wanted to spend the summer with him.” 

Tom laughed. “We barely left the flat.” 

Freya made a face. “Ew. TMI.” 

“Honestly Freya, having someone who just  _ explained _ things made everything so much easier for me. I absolutely let my first boyfriend do things I didn’t care for because I thought I had to. I thought it was supposed to feel bad, or that I was doing it wrong, or… well. I made a lot of assumptions that just weren’t true, and I suffered for it.” 

Freya stared at him like he’d just grown an extra head. “Like what?” 

“Do you really want to know? You were just complaining about TMI.” 

She thought for a moment. “Yes, I want to know.” 

Tom shrugged. Freya knew what she was getting into. “Oral sex in particular. Let’s say that representations in the media are skewed in a rougher direction, and that isn’t how it has to be.” 

“Oh.” Freya stared down at her lap again. “And Uncle Lo...he… just explained this to you?” 

“It was part of a more practical lesson, but yes. There’s a lot of stuff that we don’t get taught, like what consent actually is. Or how to do things safely. It’s all ‘use a condom', and 'no means no’ and that’s it. But that’s not it, and the only reason I know that is because I had a pervy older boyfriend when I was fifteen. Who cared enough about me to actually make sure I was happy and safe. I’m not advocating pervy older boyfriends for fifteen year olds, but it worked for me.” 

Freya laughed. “I did not have a pervy older boyfriend at fifteen, but I can see why you’d think that.” 

They fell into a silence. “Mum and Dad don’t know.” 

“I figured as much. Dad would kill him.” 

Tom nodded. “I know. There’s no need to… to defend my honor, but Dad wouldn’t believe me.” 

Freya chewed on her lower lip. “You really can’t be together publicly, can you?” 

Tom, inclined his head. “Sort of. Part of the reason Loki decided to learn magic was so that he could wear an illusion and we could go out on dates and such. I really do intend for ‘Lucas’ to meet the family, but  _ not _ when Uncle Loki was already going to be there. He can create an illusionary image of himself, but so far he hasn't figured out how to be in two places at once.” 

Freya laughed. “Fair enough. So this magic thing feels normal to you?” 

“More or less. As normal as it can be for someone who doesn’t use it themselves.” 

“Okay.” Freya fell silent again. “I admit I don’t really understand what’s happening, any of it, but I can tell you’re happy. I knew you two were close, but I didn’t really put it together until he couldn’t come for Christmas this year. You were  _ so _ heartbroken. It just didn’t make sense, unless there was something else going on.” 

“I tried to hide it.” 

“You didn’t make it out of the paper bag.” 

Tom laughed. “I suppose I didn’t.” 

“You swear he’s never hurt you?” 

Tom smiled at his sister and shook his head. “Never. I won’t say we haven’t had rows, of course we have, but I’ve never been with anyone who made me feel as… adored. It probably would have been easy for him to make me dependent on him, or control me. I was so blindly in love, especially at the beginning. But he didn’t. He wanted me to find myself and  _ be _ myself. We’re partners, Freya.” 

“Okay. It still feels weird and wrong, but I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt.” She pulled Tom into a hug. “But if he hurts you, I will personally kick his arse. Dad won’t have to bother.” 

Tom chuckled and returned the hug. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

The pair returned to the library. Now Jane was talking animatedly with Tony Stark, both looking at an interactive hologram that seemed to be projected by an ordinary-looking Stark Pad. Loki sat on the sofa pouring over a large book, but he looked up when Tom and Freya entered the room. After a quick squeeze, Freya joined their mother, while Tom dropped down on the sofa beside Loki. 

  
“Is everything alright?” 

Tom nodded. “She figured us out,” he replied in a low mutter. 

Loki went instantly wary, and looked over at Freya, now talking to Jane. “And?” 

“She’ll keep it to herself. She thinks it’s ‘weird and wrong’, but she recognizes that we’re happy like this.” 

Loki’s shoulders lost some of their tension. “That’s likely the best we can hope for.” 

Tom nodded. “I think so too. How’s the strategizing going?” 

“Well enough.” Loki looked back over to the group of scientists, though this time his eyes lit on Tony. “‘Team Science’ is making progress, from what I understand.” 

“Has he asked you out yet?” 

Loki chucked. “He asked me to have a drink with him. Still no objections?” 

“If it starts to look serious, I’d like to revisit. But no, no objections.” 

“Let me know if that changes.” 

Tom nudged Loki with his arm. “I always do.” 

“And I shall continue to ask.” 

“Likewise.” 

Tom had very little to do for the rest of the day. He took notes for Loki, while Freya did the same for “Team Science”. Eventually the excitement of the day caught up with him, and Tom found himself falling asleep with the pen still in hand. 

“Go to bed,” Loki muttered. “I’ll join you when I can.” 

Tom nodded. “I think I need to. It’s been a very long day.” 

Longing for the proper goodnight kiss he couldn't have, Tom swayed to his feet, waved to his mum and sister, and stumbled back to the room he and Loki had used earlier. He was pleasantly surprised to see a set of lightweight cotton pajamas on the covers. Somehow sleeping naked with Loki seemed like asking for trouble; there were too many people around to be safe. The bed still smelled like the pair of them. Like Loki’s lavender shampoo, and Tom’s green tea body wash. Like home. 

At some point later into the night, another weight smelling of smoke and lavender and love curled around him. Tom’s father had vanished to who-knew-where, he himself might vanish or cease to  _ be _ himself, and the world was going mad. But despite all this, Tom was content. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tom swam back into consciousness vaguely aware that something was wrong. He was cold and his back hurt. He certainly wasn’t in his own bed. In fact, he wasn’t in a bed at all. Tom peeled his eyes open to discover that he was laying on a metal floor in the corner of some huge room. There were large plastic crates surrounding him, marked with some unknown logo. The floor vibrated, a hum in his bones. There was no sign of the bed he’d slept in, let alone his companion. Luckily he’d kept the pajamas provided by the Sanctum, otherwise he would have been naked. 

Tom sat up and looked around. He could probably climb up the wall of crates, but he was at a loss to how he’d gotten here in the first place. This must be the other universe that everyone had been talking about; that was the only logical conclusion. Tom wished he’d talked to Tony Stark more, and gotten some details about this world. Stark was a superhero, Thor was powerful - and not Tom’s dad - and probably in a relationship with an astrophysicist named Jane Foster. Dr. Strange was a sorcerer. Loki had magic and was… what? A criminal? A villain? Certainly not on the side of the angels. 

“Damn.” Tom stood and looked at the plastic walls around him. The floor was icy against bare feet. He shivered and rubbed his arms to try and keep warm. Was it the cold that had woken him? The transportation itself? He looked at the floor, but no other trace seemed to have come with him. He didn’t even have his mobile. 

Someone cleared their throat from above him, and Tom looked up. Atop the pile of crates was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She had brilliant scarlet hair down to her chin and wore skin-tight black clothes. She sat with one arm over her knee, one hand casually pointed towards him “Hi there.” She spoke with an American accent, though there was the hint of something Eastern European below it. 

“Hello,” he replied. “I don’t suppose you could tell me where I am?” 

Her eyes widened the tiniest fraction, but the reaction was gone so quickly Tom might have imagined it. “I don’t know that I can. Someplace you’re really not supposed to be.” 

“Of that, I have no doubt.” He shivered. “I didn’t intend to come here. I know that sounds mental, but I really didn’t.” 

She cocked her head to the side. “You’re right, that does sound crazy, but crazy is part of the job.” She jerked her chin towards Tom. “You think you can get out of there on your own?” 

He looked around. “Probably, assuming they’re steady.” 

“They are.” 

Tom nodded, and applied himself to the hand- and foot-holds created by the shape of the crates. He was in good shape, but he didn’t do this sort of thing often. 

“Not a climber?” the woman asked as he was about half way up. 

“No. I’ve done some high altitude hiking, but nothing like this.” Tom pulled his way up onto the top and dusted his hands off. “I hadn’t quite realized the pile was this high.” 

“Mmm.” She looked him over appraisingly. It didn’t look sexual at all, more like squaring up an opponent. “I don’t suppose you have any ID on you?” 

He shook his head. “Unfortunately not. I was asleep when… well, when I came here. Honestly it’s lucky that I have clothes.” 

A tiny smile curved the woman’s lips. “My name’s Natasha.” She held out a hand. 

He took the proffered hand. She had a good, strong handshake. “I’m Tom, though I’m afraid I don’t have any way to prove that to you.” 

“We have databases, so I should be able to track you down.” 

“Ah, probably not. It’s likely I don’t exist in your records.” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “They’re very good records.” 

“I’m sure they are, but as I likely don’t exist in your universe, so perhaps not.” 

She blinked. “Okay then. After you.” She waved a hand towards a ladder beside her. 

Tom shrugged and climbed down the ladder. He glanced up only once to confirm she was following him down, but otherwise kept his eyes on his feet. It wouldn’t do to break a leg first thing in a new universe. 

Natasha led him out of what proved to be a massive storage room, and into a metal corridor. Most of the people he saw were wearing some kind of dark blue uniform with a stylized eagle patch on the shoulder. He didn’t recognise the uniform, though the iconography had a distinctly American flare. 

A few passers-by gave him curious looks, but it may have because he was wearing pajamas. Natasha led him to a small room with a table and two chairs. It looked uncomfortably like an interrogation room. 

“Wait here for a few. I’ll find you some clothes.” She gave him a quick smile, then left him alone. 

Tom sat in one of the chairs and looked around. There were CCTV cameras in every corner of the room and no windows. There wasn’t even a mirror, that media staple of the interrogation room. Tom adjusted himself so that he could sit in a lotus position on the chair, hoping to warm his feet. No matter what Natasha had said, he expected that it would be some time before anyone came to talk to him. Most likely this was some kind of military installation, and she would report him to whomever was in charge. If they were already aware that there were two universes blending into one another - and believed him - then he was probably in good shape. 

Or they might know, and think that he was a spy. Not that he would be a good choice as a spy, since he didn’t exist here and had no spy skills whatsoever. Still, nobody had threatened him. He might be a prisoner, but this wasn’t a cell. Natasha treated him kindly, though that could mean anything. She could probably play a very effective “good cop” to somebody else’s bad. Nothing he could do about any of this until he could get more information. 

It was also possible that they didn’t know about the merging universes and they’d just think he was crazy. Tom didn’t care for the idea of being sectioned for something that was perfectly true, but the fact that he didn’t exist in this universe was probably to his advantage. 

He finally allowed himself to think about the fact that he was stranded here for the foreseeable future. Loki and Strange had said that people who vanished into the other universe generally came back fairly quickly, but he was an outlier, already a dimensional aberration. Nobody had expected this to happen to him. Still, the brightest minds - both magical and scientific - of his home Earth would be looking for a way to save him. Neither his mum nor Loki would rest until they found a way to bring him home. That was heartening. As was the fact that there was no native Tom in this universe to take his place at home. 

Tom had little idea of how much time had passed when a light tap pressaged the door opening again. He unfolded from his meditation posture and sat up straight as Natasha re-entered. 

She gave him a quick smile and set a small pile of dark clothing on the table before she sat. “Thank you for waiting so patiently.” 

Tom shrugged. “I don’t have anywhere to go.” 

“Right. Well, I’d like to get some information from you, to see if we can corroborate your story.” She took out a device that looked like a heavier Stark Pad and tapped at it. “Could you give me your full name, date and place of birth?” 

Tom sighed. “My full name is Thomas William Frey Friggason. Frey is a second middle name, not a hyphenated last name. I was born in London, the ninth of February, 2002.” 

Natasha blinked several times and looked up at him. “How old are you?” 

“Almost twenty-three. Why?” 

“Because it’s 2012.” 

“Oh.” Tom absently rubbed at his collarbone. “That’s a bit odd. Nobody mentioned that there was a time difference. At least not in front of me.” 

Natasha frowned at him. “You said you’re from another universe.” 

“I am.” 

“How do you know?” 

“That’s a bit complicated. I’ve only known about all this for oh, a day, and most of it was pretty stressful, but I’ll try to explain. Assuming I’m correct about where I am, the universe I come from is parallel to this one. Some people exist in both worlds, but not all. Myself and my sister are not in this world, but both of our parents are. From what I was told, they never had children in this world for whatever reason. It’s possible that it’s a time thing, but since they got married in 2000, probably not. Following me so far?” 

Natasha nodded. “Go on.” 

“Okay, so yesterday morning - from my perspective, obviously - my dad was struck by lightning in our back garden and vanished. I phoned my uncle, who’s a magician, and he had myself and the rest of our family evacuated to New York for our safety. At this point, they explained that our universe and yours are merging. People will pop from one to the other and come back changed. Or they just slowly take on the memories of their counterpart and start to live their life. Make sense?” 

“Not even a little, but I’m not a scientist.” Natasha frowned and rubbed her forehead. “You said your uncle is a magician?” 

“He is. A sorcerer, more specifically. He’s part of an order who defend Earth from magical attacks. He seemed to think that this same order exists here, though he himself isn’t a part of it.” Tom gave Natasha a half smile. “Sound mental enough yet?” 

Natasha sighed. “I’m starting to think this is above my pay-grade. Okay. Are you willing to give me a blood sample?” 

Tom shrugged. “Why not?” 

“Right, let’s do that. I’ll take that and the information you’ve given me and see what we can make of it.” Natasha got to her feet and came around to his side of the table. She pulled a small device out of her pocket. It looked like a clunkier version of the blood tester that he was used to from past doctor’s visits. He offered his left arm for her to take the sample. It hurt a bit more than usual, but the device did look pretty primitive. 

Natasha looked at the blood - as though the visual would tell her something - then smiled at him again. “I’ll leave the clothes.” With that she left him alone. 

Tom sighed. At least they hadn’t tried to put him in a straightjacket. With barely a thought for the cameras - years of boarding school had left him with virtually no body-consciousness - Tom stripped out of his borrowed pajamas and pulled on the plain dark blue trousers and long sleeve shirt. The socks felt heavenly on his frozen feet, and the light-weight trainers actually fit. He paced around the small room, stretching as he went. Once he felt less cramped up, he sat in his chair and again folded back into a lotus. He suspected he was in for an even longer wait, and with nothing to distract him, meditating would be the best option. 

After a long while with no one coming to check on him his back started to cramp again. He got up, stretched, and bounced on the balls of his feet for a few minutes. He still felt tight, so he ran through an abbreviated version of his usual yoga routine before he sat again. 

He’d only been back in his seat for a few minutes before the door opened again. Rather than Natasha, a tall man of African descent darkened the door. He was bald, had an eyepatch over one eye, and wore a black leather trench coat over a black uniform similar to Natasha’s. Unlike Natasha, he looked grim, a frown set deeply enough onto his brows that it might have been a permanent fixture. 

Tom stood, though he wasn’t sure what prompted the impulse. The newcomer was about the same height as himself, but more powerfully built. Of course given who Tom’s father was, nobody seemed  _ that _ powerfully built. Still, something about the man called to Tom’s most polite instincts. He was back at Eton again, a nervous first year in front of the Headmaster. 

“Mr. Friggason.” The man’s voice was deep and commanding. Exactly what he would have expected, down to the American accent. “I’m Directory Fury.” 

Tom couldn’t think of a more appropriate name for the man. He nodded, but stayed silent. 

“Agent Romanov has been telling me some interesting stories about you.” 

It wasn’t a great leap in logic to assume that “Agent Romanov” was Natasha. “Yes, sir?” 

The “sir” tugged at the corner of the other’s mouth. “She informed me that you claim to be from another universe. Is that right?” 

Tom gave a curt nod. “It is, sir. Assuming I’m right about where I am. May I ask if your agency has any luck in finding my name in your databases?” 

Fury raised an eyebrow. “You may and we did not.” He settled into the chair opposite Tom, and gestured that he should sit as well. “We have some other information about you, but there is no ‘Thomas William Frey Friggason’ in any registration on Earth.” 

Tom sat and nodded. “It’s an unusual enough name that it seemed unlikely that anyone else might have it.” 

Fury folded his hands on the table. “It is at that. Would you care to inform me how you came by it?” 

Tom blinked. This was not where he expected the conversation to go. “My father’s family is originally from Iceland, and when his parents divorced, he took his mother’s name as a matronymic rather than keep his father’s name or take her new husband’s. I’m named after my maternal great-grandfather and my father’s uncle. Would you like my national insurance number as well? I doubt it would do you any good. Sir.” 

“No, we’re fairly certain you’re not from this planet. I was more curious about what kind of links to Norse mythology your family might have.” 

“Norse mythology?” Tom sat back and frowned. There was something more going on here that he wasn’t seeing. “Virtually everyone in my family is named after a Norse deity. My mum insisted that her first born be named after her father and grandfather, otherwise I probably would be, too. It’s actually not uncommon in my grandmother’s culture to be named after a god.” 

Fury sat silently for a long moment. “I want to believe you, but I’m afraid I can’t.” 

“Sir?” 

Fury set a tablet, identical to the one Natasha had, on the table between them. A tap brought an image onto the screen. It looked to be from a CCTV camera up high above what could only be described as a glass cell. A tall man in heavy, dark clothing stood in the exact center of the cell. He stared, immobile, out beyond the glass. 

Tom gasped and reached out for the tablet before he snatched his hand back. He tried to hide the reaction, but it was losing battle. 

The man was doubtlessly Loki. 

“I take it you know this person?” 

“I… no. Probably not. I don’t know this version of him.” 

Fury gave Tom the most disbelieving look he’d ever seen. “‘This version of him’? You realize how crazy that sounds?” 

Tom could barely drag his eyes off the tablet. “I know it sounds mental, but like I told Nata… Agent Romanov, I’m from another universe. I know the dimensional twin of that man, not him.” Of course the fact that he didn’t know this version of Loki didn’t make it easier to see him in a cell. “What did he do?” 

“We think he caused the rupture that’s making our universe to bleed into yours.” 

Tom snapped his head up. “What? How?” 

Fury leaned back in his chair. “That’s an excellent question, and he refuses to give us a straight answer. So you see why I’m looking for any advantage, any source of leverage to get what we need.” 

Tom nodded. He wrapped his arms around his own chest so he didn’t reach out for the tablet again. “He won’t know me.” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“I don’t see how he could. I don’t exist on this planet.” 

“He’s not from this planet.” 

Tom stared at Fury. “Are you serious? Loki’s an alien?” 

“He calls himself a god.” 

Suddenly the questions about Tom’s name and Norse mythology made more sense. “Bloody hell.” 

Fury leaned forward. “So, you obviously know his name. Who is that person to you in your own universe?” 

Telling the whole truth didn’t even occur to Tom. “He’s my uncle. The one who’s a magician.” 

“You sure he’s your uncle, not something else?” 

Tom rolled his eyes. “If you’re suggesting he’s actually my dad, you wouldn’t be the first to think that, but no. He’s my dad’s half-brother and we both look a lot like my grandmother.” At this point, Tom briefly considered telling Fury that they were actually dimensional twins, but it struck him that keeping some information back might be useful. 

“Hm.” Fury got to his feet. “Well, let’s see how your not-uncle reacts to you, shall we?” 

Tom blinked rapidly. He desperately wanted to see this version of Loki in person, but this did not sound ideal. “Are you certain that’s a good idea?” 

“No,” Fury replied. “But we don’t have a lot of options. Come on.” 

A thousand thoughts flashed through Tom’s mind. He’d assumed that if he was honest with his captors, they would have no reason to abuse him, but that was probably an error on his part. The first face he’d seen in this universe was a friendly - and lovely - one, so he felt safe. If Fury had found him rather than Natasha, Tom would have been more wary. Still, he  _ needed _ to see Loki. Even if this version of his lover was evil, Tom doubted he would come to harm at his hands. Their dimensional affinity was too strong. 

“Alright then.” Tom got to his feet. “Lead the way, sir.” 

Fury inclined his head and led Tom out of the room. They passed through more of those metal corridors, saw more people in the dark blue uniforms. Tom still received curious looks even wearing regular clothes, but he now considered that it might be because he resembled the prisoner in the glass cell who might be currently destroying this entire universe. 

Several corridors later they arrived at a large room with computer banks, security personnel, and a large window that overlooked Loki’s prison. Natasha was in that other room, speaking to Loki through the barrier. Tom couldn’t hear their conversation, but Natasha looked relaxed while Loki’s spine was rigid. He scowled at the redhead, otherwise not responding to her words. Finally he made a sharp slash with one hand and turned his back on her. Natasha shrugged and walked into the observation room a moment later. 

“Report, Agent Romanov.” 

“He denies having a family of any kind,” she replied. “He said something about killing his father, and that everything was a lie. I brought up Thor, and he said that he doesn’t have a brother.” 

Tom couldn’t keep his eyes off Loki. He looked like a wild animal caught in a claustrophobic trap. Pacing, anxious and angry. Tom heard Natasha and Fury’s conversation with half an ear, but his lover’s obvious distress tugged at him like a chain. Tom shook his head. This was not  _ his _ Loki, and he had to remember it. This man didn’t know him, and wasn’t even human. 

“Well let’s see if he admits to having a nephew.” He looked over at Tom. “Stay behind me.” 

Tom nodded and followed Fury. Now that Tom could see the whole room, he recognized how bizarre it was. The cell in the center looked like a separate construction entirely, completely surrounded by empty space everywhere but the bottom where it touched the floor. 

Loki stopped pacing and turned his attention to Fury. “Director, two visits in one day? To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Despite himself, Tom’s heart beat a little faster. This Loki sounded so much like his own. 

“I realized that we weren’t getting anywhere,” Fury replied casually as he walked up to the glass. “So I brought you a gift.” 

“A gift? For me? Is this an offering to a vengeful god, or some kind of trick?” 

Fury inclined his head. “That depends on what you think of him.” 

“Him?” 

Fury stepped aside to reveal Tom standing behind him. 

Loki’s eyes widened. He stumbled back a pace, then rushed forward three more to stand against the glass. His eyes swept over every centimeter of Tom’s body, confusion and distress creasing his features into a deep frown. “What is this?” he finally hissed. 

Tom met Loki’s scrutiny with an even gaze. He thought this Loki looked younger than his own, less than ten years his senior, rather than nearly twenty. With the difference in time between the universes, that made sense. His shoulder-length hair spiked out wildly, rather than the long, soft cascade of Tom’s lover. He wore armor, black and green leather, touched with gold. A heavy coat broadened his shoulders, accentuating his figure in a different way than what Tom was used to. He was still gorgeous, but in a lethal way. The way a well-crafted blade was beautiful. 

“This young man,” Fury replied, “is from the universe that’s merging with ours. He claims to be your nephew.” 

Loki’s face contorted. “Lies. It’s impossible.” 

Tom looked down at his feet. “My world is different, not impossible.” 

Loki gasped at the sound of Tom’s voice. “Look at me.” 

Tom obeyed. He wondered what Loki saw. How he parsed the similarities of their features. The differences of their hair and skin tones. 

“Come closer, mortal.” 

Tom raised an eyebrow at “mortal” but walked right up to the edge of the cell. He could feel the weight of an entire universe on his shoulders, but somehow that pale in comparison to the needs of the man in front of him. Loki was hurting so badly, Tom could feel it. “What are you looking for, Loki? What can you possibly see that will make sense of this?” Tom kept his voice low. 

Loki frowned. “You do not fear me.” 

“No. I probably should, but I don’t.” 

“You… How is it that you claim to be my nephew, yet look almost exactly like me?” 

“We both look like your mother,” Tom replied. “Though you always say I look more like her than you do.” He patted his curls. “Her hair’s gone silver now.” 

Loki’s glower deepened. “Impossible.” 

Tom tipped his head to the side. “Why?” 

Loki took a deep breath only to huff it out a moment later. “Because, mortal child, I have no father, no brother, no… no mother. And I certainly do  _ not _ have a nephew.” 

Tom lifted his chin. Something about the way that Loki talked reminded him of the old tales his grandmother told him as a child. Lineage worn proudly by sons and daughters. “My father is Thor, son of Odin and Frigga. Loki - my Loki - is the son of Frigga and Laufey. My family has taken the matronymic of Friggason to honor her.” 

Something shifted in Loki’s gaze. A vulnerability that only someone who knew him very well might see. Tom saw it. He might not know  _ this _ Loki, but he knew Loki. In this way, they were the same. He knew that his version of Loki was very close to his mother, and it seemed like this one shared that trait. Tom saw hope in the other’s eyes, only to see that hope forced out a moment later. 

“Your world is a lie,” Loki snapped. “A feeble shadow, nothing more. None of it matters.” 

Tom pressed a hand to the glass. “It’s different, not a lie. Look at me, Loki. You know me.” 

Loki stared at Tom’s hand. Slowly, so slowly, he brought his own up to mirror Tom’s against the barrier between them. Tom held his breath, as he watched centimeters turn into millimeters. At the last possible second, Loki ripped his hand away. 

“No! You will not convince me of any of this. Your existence is a lie.” Loki spun to face the back of the chamber, shoulders heaving. 

Tom’s heart plummeted to his feet. “Loki?” 

Loki shook his head and walked away. Tom could see Loki’s fists clenched so tightly that they were white. The air around him shimmered, as though his body couldn’t contain the emotions that coursed through him. 

“Okay then.” Tom heard Fury’s voice at his ear, then spun to see the director right behind him. “I guess you won’t mind if we get rid of him.” 

Tom’s eyes went wide. “What?” 

Fury gave him a mockingly sad smile. “Sorry, you’re not useful anymore.” The director waved two guards over. 

Then men wore full body armor, helmets obscuring their faces. Each grabbed one of Tom’s arms. 

“Let me go!” Tom tried to pull away. “I haven’t done anything wrong!” 

“You think that makes a difference?” Fury asked. “The fate of both our universes hangs in the balance, and you think one man’s life matters in that equation?” He gestured to the guards. “Take him away, and take care of him.” 

“No, please, don’t do this.” Tom pulled against his captors with all his strength. “Please, I… I can’t...” 

A flash of memory nearly blinded Tom. A dream from years ago, guards dragging him away from his lover. Who lay bleeding on the ground. 

“Please, don’t do this. Don’t do this! Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!” Tom looked to the glass prison and he fought to get away. Loki still had his back to Tom, his spine rigid. “Loki?” 

Loki’s fists tightened. A single drop of blood hit the prison floor. Beyond that, Loki was like a statue. 

Tom struggled against the iron grip of the guards, but he wasn’t a fighter. His strengths lay in endurance and flexibility, not combat. His father tried to teach Tom to fight when he was younger, but declared it a lost cause years ago. 

Normally, Tom didn’t want to hurt anyone, but he kicked and bit and scratched at the men dragging him away. Mostly he succeeded in injuring himself against their armor. He seemed to be slowing their progress, but the door still moved ever closer. In some instinctive way, Tom knew that door was the point of no return. Once he was out of Loki’s sight, they would kill him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to do a chapter like this one for quite some time, at least in part because of   
> ["Crackle of Flames"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/702906) by Batsutousai, the OG captain of the FrostPudding ship. I cannot recommend this depressing little story highly enough. Obviously I've taken the idea in a very different direction, but if you're in the mood for something _way_ sadder than this tale, check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the fear Tom had experienced in his life had been caused by his own choices. He took risks which had serious consequences. His primary relationship was illegal in most of the world for one reason or another. He’d once nearly gone home with someone who tried to spike his drink with GHB and had threatened him when called out on it. He’d climbed up onto the roof of one of the lecture halls at uni to help with an elaborate prank his second year. They’d nearly been caught, and Tom had gotten far too close to the edge of the roof for his own comfort. 

None of those moments approached the dread that coursed through him now. He was literally fighting for his life. Armed guards were dragging him off to an ignoble execution because an alien who resembled his lover didn’t care about Tom after speaking for less than five minutes. Tom would have been furious at the level of injustice if he wasn’t entirely consumed by terror. 

Tom could see the door up ahead. He could do little more than drag his feet and repeat the word “no” over and over like a litany. A prayer that somehow he could be saved. Nothing mattered beyond that struggle for survival. 

Then, between one breath and the next, the world exploded. 

Shards of a clear material that was certainly _not_ glass shrieked through the air, shredding the body armor of the two men dragging Tom, who screamed in agony. Their bodies shielded his, but several jagged fragments sliced through his borrowed clothes and tore into his flesh. He screamed and fell to the floor. 

Footsteps barrelled towards him, a strong arm scooped him up, and Tom’s unseen rescuer swept him up like a sack of dirty laundry over their leather-clad shoulder. 

Gunfire spat around them. Amidst the blinding flashes and impossibly loud noise Tom watched as a bullet ricocheted off a metal shoulder guard inches from his face, to bounce harmlessly to the floor. He tried very hard to not think about how close the bullet had come to hitting him instead. 

Tom wrapped his arms around his head in some instinctual bid for protection and to block out the cacophony, though what that would do against bullets, he didn’t know. 

More shots rang out, though most of them hit armor and pinged off or missed entirely. He couldn’t see anything beyond a leather-clad back, but this must be Loki. Not only that, it had to be the Loki he just spoke to, not the human sorcerer. Loki was stronger than his narrow frame implied, but he couldn’t run down a hallway with an equally large and heavy man over his shoulder. 

As these revelations sunk into Tom’s head, he felt Loki take a sharp turn and then skidder to a halt. 

“Drop him and return to custody,” an unfamiliar voice called out. 

Loki snarled. 

“Do it,” The voice said. “You don’t have anywhere to go. Just surrender.” 

“Oh don’t I?” Tom could hear the grin in Loki’s voice. “I suppose I’ll have to just make my own path.” 

A brilliant flare of azure light filled Tom’s world. His stomach flipped over, like he’d been pushed off a cliff, but he wasn’t moving. The bright light of the metal corridor was replaced by steady, quiet darkness. 

Lokied pant out harsh breaths for a moment, then Tom was lowered to the ground. Loki clicked his fingers and the light from dozens of candles flooded the room. The floor was stone, but there were wooden shelves bursting with books and nicknacks. A bed covered in furs sat against the only wall not lined by shelves. A comfortable-looking chair sat by a hearth. In the center of the room was a table with another chair. But despite the homey look, the walls were stone, the ceiling hung with stalactites, and there was no hint of natural light. The space appeared to be a natural cavern, but one that had been made into a cozy home.

Now that he was no longer being shot at, the adrenaline coursing through Tom’s veins dried out, and every cut and bruise on his body began to sting and ache at once. He tried to sit up, failed, and let out a whimper of pain. 

Loki knelt down beside him. “Are you wounded?” 

Tom nodded. “Left arm. Chest. Ow.” 

Loki sighed. He pulled a dagger from the empty air, and before Tom could do more than squeak, Loki had sliced his shirt through and removed it. Surprisingly gentle fingers traced over Tom’s chest. “Most of these aren’t deep, but they will need to be tended.” He pulled a long blade of glass from Tom’s shoulder. Tom bit down a scream, but it still escaped. Loki hissed. “So fragile. Be as still as you can.” 

Tom gave a tiny nod and gritted his teeth as Loki cleaned his wounds and wrapped them. 

“Are you bleeding elsewhere?” 

“Don’t think so.” 

“Very well.” Loki closed his eyes and held his hands a few inches above Tom’s chest. Soft green light spread out from Loki’s fingers and drifted down onto Tom’s skin like dust in a sunbeam. The pain dulled and some of the tightness faded. “Better?” 

Tom nodded and tried to sit up again. This time Loki steadied him with one hand until Tom was upright. 

Tom took a deep, steadying breath. “Thank you.” 

“Of course. You were injured because of my actions. It’s only right that I heal your wounds.” 

“I mean, yes, thanks for that, but you saved my life.” 

Loki looked away. “I… I couldn’t…” He shot to his feet in a single, fluid motion. “I could not bear the thought of it.” He looked over his shoulder at Tom. “Why? Why do I feel like this? I… I hate everything you stand for, and yet…” Loki rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers. “I don’t understand.” 

Tom scrambled to his feet. “There are a few things I didn’t tell them. That I couldn’t say in front of Fury. There is something more.” 

Loki looked up. “More? More than you being my br… Thor’s son?” 

“Yes. I am that, but I’m also you.” 

Loki scowled. “What do you mean?” 

“I…” A wave of dizziness washed over Tom. 

Before he could do more than sway, Loki caught him and swept him up like he weighed nothing. “Foolish mortal.” He lay Tom on the bed and sat beside him. “Are you well enough to continue this conversation?” 

Tom nodded, steadying himself. “Need to tell you. I’m another version of you. Like you are to my Loki. From another universe, but born into the wrong world.” He reached out and took Loki’s hand. Loki stared at their linked hands like he’d never seen anything so strange. “We’re the same, but different. That’s why you care. Because you can’t help it. And neither can I.” Tom shifted his hand so that his palm faced Loki’s, as he tried to do before against the cell wall. Their hands were identical. Loki’s eyes went even wider. To Tom, this symmetry was as obvious and natural as breathing. Or love. “We’re the same.” 

Loki tore his gaze from their hands to Tom’s face. “What is your name, mortal?” 

“Tom,” he replied. “Nothing exotic.” 

Loki’s eyes widened, just a touch. “I see. Well, Tom, you should rest. Being Healed is exhausting for the body, especially if one isn’t used to it. I have no idea how it will affect a mortal, so you would be wise to get some sleep.” 

“Yeah. Pretty tired.” 

Loki gave a sharp nod, and stood. He draped one of the furs over Tom and gave him a lingering look. He hesitated for a long moment, then patted the top of Tom’s head very gently. “Sleep.” 

At the word Tom’s eyes fell shut, and he drifted away. 

o0o

Tom woke some time later to someone singing. For a moment, he thought he was home again. Loki often sang while he did mundane tasks, like cleaning. The older man had a weakness for the Beatles, since they were one of his mother’s favorite bands, and most of their songs were comfortably in his range. But this song - though it was Loki’s voice - was something altogether different. It sounded old, with odd rhythms and tones. It was in a language Tom didn’t know, though it sounded like Icelandic. Not that Tom could _speak_ Icelandic, but he knew what it sounded like. Nana Frigga would curse at her sons in that tongue when she was upset, but didn’t want the grandchildren to understand. Tom and his sister both found this hilarious since it was obvious what she was saying anyway. 

When he opened his eyes, Tom found that he was still in the cave filled with books, not at home in his flat or the London Sanctum. Loki sat at the table in the center of the room marking something down on a large piece of parchment while he referred to a book. He’d discarded his armor in favor of comfortable-looking, if archaic, green and black clothes, and his hair no longer flared out in spikes. He looked far more like Tom’s lover now. Tom pushed down the desire to run his fingers through soft black hair and explore every inch of pale skin. Instead, he sat up with a groan, his wounds complaining at the movement. 

Loki fell instantly silent and looked over at him. A small, tense frown sat on his brow. “Are you well?” 

Tom nodded. “I think so.” He stretched, but winced as one of the bandages pulled. 

Loki came over to the bed and reached out, only to snatch his hand away a moment later. 

Tom frowned at him. “What’s wrong?” 

“I….” Loki sat on the edge of the bed. “You truly do not fear me?” 

“No. Why should I?” 

“Your people had me in a prison. You know that I am not your kin, not even the same species, and yet you… trust me?” 

“First of all, they’re not my people. They were going to _kill_ me, and you saved me from that.” Tom smiled and tentatively reached out towards Loki’s arm. “I’ve never let blood, or lack thereof, dictate my feelings. So yes, I trust you.” 

Loki blinked at him. “That may be unwise.” 

Tom shrugged and set his hand on Loki’s wrist. “I knew you wouldn’t hurt me when I came to talk to you before. I know you won’t hurt me now. Whatever this is, whatever bonds us, it’s stronger than that.” 

“I have done many things to harm those around me,” Loki replied. “I have committed violence against my own kin. The ones who raised me suffered because of my actions. Do you not fear the same might happen to you?” 

“No. You saved my life and healed my wounds.” 

“I stole you away from your fellow mortals.” 

“Who, I repeat, were going to kill me.” 

Loki laughed. “You are determined.” 

“Do you want me to be afraid of you?” Tom countered. 

“I…” Loki trailed off and looked him over. “No. I do not desire your fear. I wish for you to trust me. To be comfortable in my presence.” 

Tom shivered a little at the word ‘desire’ and squeezed Loki’s wrist. “I trust you.” 

Loki smiled. “Good. I shall do my best not to betray that trust.” He moved his hands towards Tom’s chest. “May I check your wounds?” 

“Certainly, but I think I need to do something else first.”

“Oh?” 

“Umm, do you have some sort of bathing facilities? Or, you know…” Tom realized that gods might not need to eat, or deal with the waste products thereof. 

“Oh! Yes, certainly.” Loki pointed to a door on the wall beside the bed that Tom had failed to notice. “Through there. Though I should take care of your wounds before you bathe.” 

“Thanks.” Tom scurried into the other room. Luckily everything was close enough to what he was used to that he didn’t have to ask for help. 

When he came back into the main room, Loki still sat on the bed, hand on the spot where Tom had been a few minutes before. He looked up and smiled at Tom. “Feeling better?” 

Tom sat back down beside Loki on the bed. “Much better. Thanks.” 

“Good. May I begin?” 

Tom nodded and held himself still as Loki peeled the bandages off. 

“Does anything pain you in particular?” Loki asked.

“The deep wound in my shoulder hurts a lot, but that’s probably normal for what’s essentially a stab wound.” 

“It is. Have you never been stabbed?” 

Tom chuckled. “No. The few fights I’ve been in have mostly involved punching rather than knives.” 

Loki sat back. “You’re not a warrior?” 

“No. If I’m anything, I suppose you could call me a scholar. I haven’t quite settled on what I’d like to do, but ‘warrior’ isn’t on the list.” Tom studied Loki’s expression. “Why does that confuse you?” 

Loki started, then frowned down at his lap. “I cannot imagine Thor being content with a son who isn’t a warrior. He always mocks me for my lack of fighting prowess.” 

“Oh. Well, Dad did try and teach me to fight, but I’m really not built for it. I’d rather outrun trouble if I can. Not that it comes up much. But he’s never mocked me for not being able to fight.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow and went back to changing the dressing on Tom’s shoulder. “And you have no brothers?” 

Tom shook his head. “I have a younger sister, Freya. She’s planning on going into Astronomy like our mum.” 

Loki sighed. “So he does wed Jane.” 

“Well, my version did, yes. I don’t know what it’s like in this universe. It’s really not that similar. I don’t exist here at all. You’re the only person I’ve actually met in both universes, but it seems really different.” 

Loki looked Tom over carefully, eyes travelling over his bandaged arm and chest before meeting his gaze again. “Lay back, if you will.” 

Tom obeyed. Loki leaned over him, hands on his cheat. Tom hoped the older man didn’t notice the way his heart sped up under his touch. Another pulse of green flooded from Loki’s hands and into Tom’s skin. Cool, tingling magic washed away more of his aches. It made Tom shiver and his eyes fall shut. The lack of pain felt like heaven. 

Tom opened his eyes. Loki was looking at him closely, but moved back a moment later. Tom caught a light blush on Loki’s pale cheeks. 

Loki cleared his throat. “Tell me of ‘your’ Loki. What is he like?” 

Tom smiled. “He’s a writer. Or at least he was for most of my life. Now he’s a sorcerer, though he’s still working on his novels, just more slowly. He loves travelling, and exploring the world.” Tom paused. He could wax poetic about how wonderful Loki was for hours, but the more he talked, the more obvious it would become that Loki was more to Tom than just his uncle. 

“Has he taken a wife, as Thor has?” 

Tom laughed. A bright, disbelieving “ha!” “No. If he did, I’d know he was a pod person.” 

Loki frowned at him. “I do not understand this idiom.” 

“Oh, sorry. I’d know he was a fake.” 

The scowl deepened. “Why?” 

Tom blinked at him. “Because he’s gay. He has less interest in women than I do, which isn’t saying much.” 

Loki shot to his feet and strode away. 

“Loki?” 

The older man made a sharp slashing motion with one hand, stalked through an apparently-solid bookshelf, and vanished. 

Tom’s jaw dropped. “What did I say?” He looked around the room to see if Loki might be hiding in some corner. Tom had no idea what kind of magic this version of Loki might have access to. His own Loki couldn’t walk through walls without creating a portal, but he could become invisible at will. Tom would have to assume he was being observed, even if there didn’t appear to be anyone there. 

He gingerly got out of bed, careful of his injuries. Why had Loki gotten so upset? Was it because of what Tom had said about his own Loki being gay? As though that might apply to this version as well? It might, but he hadn’t assumed that to be the case. 

Tom knew that attitudes about homosexuality had changed fairly drastically in the last few decades, be he rarely thought about it that way. There were few moments in Tom’s life where he felt his sexual orientation made much of a difference to his day to day living. His choice of primary lover, yes. Lovers in general, no. Perhaps this Loki’s culture was homophobic? The older man had implied insecurity about his own “manliness” so perhaps. Not that manliness had anything to do with sexual orientation, but that had been a common perception in previous eras. 

“Loki? I’m sorry if I offended you. Please come back?” 

Or perhaps it was _Tom_ that Loki was avoiding? Again, if homosexuality was anathema to Loki’s culture, Tom had just admitted his own orientation along with outing his Loki. Was this universe’s Loki uncomfortable with Tom having slept in his bed? Hell, that would be awkward. 

“If you want me to leave, I don’t know how to do that. If you want me to go, just show me the way out.” 

There was no response. 

“Damn.” Tom shivered. The room wasn’t really warm enough to go without a shirt. Helooked around the room, but resisted the urge to snoop. He took the smallest fur from the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders. He was hungry and thirsty. There was water in the small bath, but he'd prefer not to drink it since it might not be safe. A pitcher and a cup sat on the table. A quick sniff suggested the liquid inside to be water. A tentative sip confirmed it. While he drank the water, Tom looked at the parchment Loki left on the table. A large geometric design covered most of the sheet. Symbols wove through lines, creating an illusion of depth. Runes lined one side of the page, used as words rather than as sigils. The diagram looked similar to some of the sorcerous work Tom had seen Dr. Strange and Loki create, so it was probably magical in some way. 

In one corner was a tiny sketch amongst swirls that looked like doodles. The sketch was of Tom, eyes closed, apparently sleeping. There was no doubt in Tom’s mind that it was him, rather than Loki, since the figure had a halo of curls. He blinked down at the drawing, unsure of what to make of it. It could mean anything. This Loki might compulsively draw things around him. Tom had a mate like that at uni. A girl in his year who perpetually carried a tablet with her and drew whenever her hands weren’t otherwise occupied. The drawing might even be related to the spell, though it’s presence off in a corner belied that. 

“It’s of you.” 

Tom started and looked behind him. “I see that.” 

“I… I apologize for my hasty retreat.” Loki walked around to the far side of the table. “It was not my intention for you to leave, though if you wish to go, I understand.” 

“I need to return to my home universe at some point, but I… I don’t want to go just yet.” 

Loki nodded. He picked up a pen and fidgeted with the black metal, all while avoiding Tom’s gaze. “Your people, they… they do not despise men who give themselves to other men? Truly?” 

Tom took a moment to parse this. “No. I mean, there are people who do, but they’re arseholes. It used to be worse, but I rarely run into any kind of homophobia in my day to day life. It still happens in parts of the world, but I could marry a man if I wanted to.” Of course Tom _did_ want that, but the option was off the table for unrelated (ha) reasons. “People my age take it for granted, at least where I live.” 

“I see.” Loki fell silent, still avoiding Tom’s eye. 

“Is that not the case where you’re from?” 

“Harsh words are commonly thrown. A lower class person might be beaten or even killed. A higher one will only face ridicule, unless he is caught.” Loki’s fingers tightened on the pen, denting the metal. “Then he might face prison, exile, or worse.” 

Tom grimace. “Oh. That sounds horrible. I suppose I should avoid visiting your world, then.” 

Loki laughed, harsh and bitter. “It is golden, beautiful, and full of lies. Only strength matters.” He finally met Tom’s gaze again. “You would not do well, despite your own golden beauty.” 

Tom blushed and looked away. “I suppose I’m lucky to live in a world as permissive as it is.” 

Loki shrugged and set the bent pen back down on the table. “Many would see that permissiveness as a weakness.” 

“Maybe, but there’s no direct tie there. One of the most respected armies in human history was full of men who marched to war shoulder to shoulder with their lovers. They thought that a man would do anything to protect his lover and make him proud.” Tom grinned. “They were extremely effective.” 

Loki let out a startled laugh. “Perhaps humans are less barbaric than I thought.” 

“It’s all a matter of perspective,” Tom replied. “I know I’m lucky in many respects. I live in an era and place where my sexuality is accepted. My family has been nothing but supportive.” He sighed. “Not that everything is perfect, but I know it could be far worse.” 

“I…” Loki began to speak, then stopped, and the silence hung in the air.

“Yes?” 

Loki hesitated. “I would like to see what your family is like. A version of Thor who is accepting of difference. A Loki who is free to be himself.” 

“Are you… are you not free?” 

Loki shrugged and turned away. “Everything about me is a lie, so where is the freedom?” 

Tom chewed on his lip, staring at Loki’s back. “I… Sometimes it’s only through lies that we can achieve freedom at all.” 

Loki spun to face him. “What?” 

“A lie might protect loved ones from an unacceptable truth,” Tom replied. “One that could tear a family apart. Why speak that truth when all it can do is hurt people?” 

“Because it _is_ the truth, and those who are lied to deserve to know what is hidden.” Loki scowled. “I have created lies for myself, but the hardest were forced upon me. I should not have to live a lie.” 

Tom realized that they were having two different conversations. “No, you shouldn’t _have_ to live a lie. But… But you shouldn’t have to reveal one either.” 

Loki frowned at him. “You are a true-born son of a loving family. You have the freedom to do as you please, not forced into a mold of another’s making. You may wed whomever you wish. What lies do you hide?” 

“I…” Tom swallowed hard. “You’re asking a lot of me.” 

“Am I?” 

“Yes.” 

Loki stepped closer. His eyes were a stormy gray. “Shall I show you then? Shall I show you what hides beneath the lie I was formed into?” 

“A trade?” 

The older man nodded. “A secret for a secret.” 

Tom hesitated. “If you don’t like what you learn from me, will you swear to let me go?” 

Loki smiled. A sharp, bitter smile. “You think I might harm you? Where is the trust we spoke of?” 

“I… I’m afraid I might disgust you.” 

The hard smile dissolved into a confused frown. “Disgust? I am a warrior, child. I have seen blood and battle beyond your comprehension, what could you possibly say that would disgust me?” 

Tom lifted his chin. “If you want to know, agree to the bargain.” 

“Very well. I swear that I shall not harm you and shall deliver you to safety should this sharing of secrets prove ill for either of us.” 

Tom felt a familiar snap of magic on his skin. Loki’s oath bound them both. Tom nodded. “Go ahead.” 

Loki stepped back and closed his eyes. He held his hands in front of his chest, as though an object were cradled in his fingers. As Tom watched, Loki’s skin went from milky white to a deep blue. Lines traced through the blue, like scars, but in perfect patterns. When Loki opened his eyes again, blue-gray had bled into solid crimson. 

Tom’s jaw dropped. “Wow.” He stepped towards Loki and reached out a hand. 

Loki stepped away. “Don’t touch me. My skin is cold enough to burn.” 

Now that Tom thought about it, the room was cooler around where Loki stood. He locked his hands behind him, even though he desperately wanted to run his fingers over the raised lines. “Why do you hide this? It’s beautiful.” 

Loki scowled at him. “Are you mad? This form is monstrous.” 

Tom took another step closer to see better, since he couldn’t touch. “It’s different, certainly, but I see stranger people in London every day. Why are you cold now? Are you sure you’ll burn me? Do the lines feel different? Are you still warm on the inside?” 

“You ask too many questions, child.” 

Tom scowled at him. “If you let me touch, I wouldn’t need to ask.” 

“A Frost Giant’s grip can shatter armor and burn an Asgardian’s flesh. You would hurt yourself quite badly.” 

Tom stepped back and rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He looked Loki over again. “You don’t look particularly giant.” 

“I was abandoned as a babe, likely because I was too small. I spent most of my life believing that I was a true-born son of the Allfather, but it was a lie.” The blue melted from Loki’s skin as Tom watched. Loki looked down at his now-pale hands. “My life has always been a lie.” 

Tom blinked. “That’s why you said it was impossible that I was your nephew. You were adopted.” 

Loki nodded and leaned against the table. “The woman I believed to be my mother never gave birth to me. None of her blood flows through my veins, so how could a child of Thor’s look like me? It didn’t make sense.” 

“It’s weird for us too,” Tom replied. “Differently of course, but… it’s still odd. The Ancient One - Loki’s teacher - she said that our blood ties are how the universe decided to explain our similarities. Our parallel nature. I slipped through the cracks between universes to be with him, but unfortunately it made me his brother’s son.” 

Loki frowned at him. “Unfortunately? What do you mean?” 

Tom ran his hand along the fur draped over his shoulders and chest, then set it on the table, baring his skin. “Look at this tattoo. Closely.” Tom’s bandages covered one of the raven’s wings, but most of the design was uncovered. Loki’s name - hidden in runes amidst the feathers - was still visible. 

Loki stepped closer, peering at Tom’s chest. Tom knew he was blushing, heat climbing his face and neck, bringing a flush to the skin around the tattoo. 

“They are a mated pair, yes?” 

Tom nodded. “Look closer.” 

The runes were green, adding iridescence to the feathers. The design was subtle. It had to be. 

Loki reached up and traced his finger over the first character, then the next, and the next. Tom shivered at the contact. “My name?” 

Tom nodded again. “Yours.” 

“This is not a practice of kinship.” 

“No.” 

“You…” Loki snatched his hand back, hIs face flushed. “He has claimed you as his lover. Your father’s brother has claimed you.” 

“We’ve claimed each other. He wears my name too. We hide because we have to.” He put a hand over his heart. On the ravens. “This is the truth that I can’t share with anyone. The lie that would tear my family apart.” 

Loki shook his head and backed away a few paces. “This is… This is an even greater abomination. How could…” He looked around, as though the walls contained the information he sought. “No. No this isn’t right. He should be…” Loki shook his head once more. His hands flared with bright blue magic. The light enveloped him and Loki vanished. 

Tom looked around frantically. “Loki? Where did you go?” He walked over to the spot where Loki had been just a moment before. “Loki? Loki? Where are you?” 

Tom searched the room. He poked at the shelves to see if there were any hidden doors, looked under the bed, and in the bath. There was no sign of Loki anywhere. Or of a way out. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Loki vanished before, he’d returned only a few minutes later. Tom hoped this time would follow the same pattern, but when no Loki manifested after twenty minutes, Tom had realized he had to keep himself occupied or he’d have a meltdown. He took a bath, since this Loki apparently didn’t know about showers. Once he was clean, the blood-stained outfit he’d acquired before Loki freed him seemed especially loathsome. A chest at the foot of the bed contained clothes. Most were black or green and looked better suited to a Medieval Festival than anything else, but at least they would fit. Tom found black leggings and boots, and a black tunic trimmed with emerald. The fully-green clothing didn’t suit his complexion as well, and reminded him forcefully of a lover who was a universe away. 

Further exploration led Tom to a stash of food. Bread and cheese, cured meats, a few fresh vegetables and fruit. The food was kept in a cabinet as cold as a fridge, but with no machinery attached. Tom assumed it was magic and moved on. 

He ate slowly at the table in the center of the room after carefully moving the parchment. Loki would have to come back. Wouldn’t he? Tom had no idea where this place even was. A cave, obviously, but it might be anywhere. Loki teleported them to this place, so it might not even be on Earth. Tom had glimpsed other realities through portals that Loki or Dr. Strange had made, and there was no reason to think this version of Loki was less capable. 

After he ate, Tom did more exploring. This time he pulled out books and looked at them. He was hoping for something in English or French, though Greek or Latin would do. Instead he found books written in runes, a swirling script that reminded him of Tolkien Elvish, and harsh blocks that didn’t look like letters at all. 

With a sigh, Tom returned to the bed. He was exhausted, physically, emotionally, and mentally. So he let his eyes shut, and prayed Loki would come back soon. 

o0o

When Tom awoke again, he was still alone. He’d dreamed of an eerie maze of stone caverns and electric blue light. Perpetually searching for a lover who didn’t want to be found. 

He ate again. Searched the cave some more. 

No sign of Loki. 

“You’re not coming back this time, are you?” 

Silence. 

“I wish I knew why this upset you so much.” 

Still nothing. 

“You promised you’d let me go. You swore.” 

One of the book cases swung open at these words. It revealed a tunnel. Tom’s eyes went wide. He quickly gathered up some food and put it into a leather pack he’d found in his searches. One of Loki’s less elaborate leather coats would keep him warm. Now prepared, Tom set out. 

Tom walked through the winding stone passages for what felt like forever, but eventually he stepped out into the open air. It was night, so there was no daylight at the end, but there were trees and stars. 

Tom stared at the sky, happy to feel wind against his skin again. He climbed up a little further so he could see more clearly. Tom’s mother was an astronomer. The stars would tell him where he was. 

Once he could see the entire firmament above him, Tom heaved a sigh of relief. Not only were these the stars of Earth, this was the same view he saw from home. He was most likely in Europe somewhere, if not actually in England. 

He couldn’t see any sign of civilization from where he stood, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t a village or something nearby. It was chilly enough that he was glad of the leather coat, but not freezing. Tom made his way down through the conifer forest until he found a stream. He followed the stream until he found a road. The road was paved. Asphalt meant civilization. 

After an hour of walking down the deserted road, Tom saw lights in the distance. Then a road sign written in German. Tom knew enough German to say “thank you” and ask for the WC, but that was about it. Still, an unknown town was better than wandering through the woods. By the time he wandered into the town, the sky was brightening. 

Tom stood in the center of the town looking around. Now what? He had no money and didn’t speak the language. Even if he had an ID, he was an alien in this universe. He’d met a grand total of three people in this world. Loki had abandoned him. Fury had tried to kill him, and Natasha worked for Fury. He knew that his father and mother both existed in this universe, but Thor must be an alien, like Loki. But his mum? He’d been told that Jane Foster was an astronomer in this universe. She wasn’t Tom’s mother, but she at least existed. So did Dr. Strange and Tony Stark. But how could he get in touch with any of them? 

Tom scouted around the town and found a library, which most likely had computers available. It wasn’t open this early, but there was a park nearby where he could sit and eat some of the purloined food. 

Five minutes after the library opened Tom walked him. The lady behind the counter gave him an odd look - most likely because of his unusual clothes - but pointed him towards the computers. Although the machines were blockier and slower than he was used to, Tom was able to use them easily enough. It’s not like hadn’t been using a computer when he was ten, and Google was pretty much the same. 

A search for Jane Foster located her at a research facility in the middle of nowhere. Stephen Strange was still a neurosurgeon working in New York. The accident that took the use of his hands hadn’t happened yet, so he wouldn’t know anything about magic, which meant he couldn't help. Tony Stark, however...

Tom knew that Stark was a superhero in this world, but he hadn’t heard of Iron Man before this moment. He scanned articles, watched footage from press conferences, and clips of the Iron Man suit flying and fighting. 

Then he found clips of Loki. 

Loki attacking and killing an unarmed man. Cowing an entire crowd, forcing them to their knees. Fighting against Iron Man and someone with the ridiculous name of “Captain America” in the midst of that same crowd. 

Tom stared at the screen, hands firmly over his mouth to keep the horror inside. He didn’t even notice someone sitting beside him until they spoke. 

“Hey there Mini Me.” 

Tom looked over and saw a familiar figure leaned casually against the desk. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

“I’m sleeping with your uncle, you’re allowed to call me Tony.” 

Which settled that this was the Tony Stark from Tom’s home universe, not the native one. Tom pressed on. “How did you find me?” 

“I had my AI keep an eye out for searches on the few people you knew were in both universes.” 

“Oh.” Tom blinked. “That’s brilliant.” 

“I know.” 

“But, how are you here? In this universe, I mean.” 

“I’m actually in both universes simultaneously. Being a genius has its advantages.” 

Tom frowned at him. “That doesn’t make any sense.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Basically both versions of me can talk to each other and switch consciousnesses if we need to.” 

“Oh.” This didn’t make much sense either, but Tom was willing to overlook that since it seemed like he was saved. “That sounds useful.” 

“Yup. Come on, we need to get you home.” Tony stood and headed towards the front entrance. 

Tom scrambled to his feet to follow. He threw a quick “vielen dank” at the librarian on his way out the door. A helicopter sat in the center of the green across from the library, its propellers drowning out all ambient sounds. Tom caught up to Tony as he climbed into the vehicle.

“You flew a helicopter over here to find me?” 

Tony sat back against one of the seats. “I stopped flying people around in the suit. They kept complaining about getting bugs in their teeth.” 

Tom blinked at Tony as he sat in one of the helicopter’s bucket seats. “The suit?” 

“The Iron Man suit.” 

“Oh.” 

The helicopter lifted into the air. Tony handed Tom a headset while Tom stared at the ground receding below them. 

“Hey, you okay, kid?” 

Tom dragged his eyes back to Stark. “I… Not really.” 

“What happened to you? I found a report that S.H.I.E.L.D. picked you up, but that was about it.” 

“S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“Big flying battleship? Agent Smith look alike? Black guy with an eyepatch? Knockout redhead?” 

“Oh. Yes. They were going to kill me.” 

Tony sat up straight. “Shit. They must be desperate.” 

Tom shrugged. He didn’t really care about S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was more hung up on Loki murdering innocent people. Yes, this wasn’t the  _ same _ Loki as his lover, but he’d still spent some time with the godly version, and the level of violence just didn’t jive with what Tom saw of him. 

“So what happened? I just saw that there was a security alert. How did you end up in Germany?” 

“Loki - this universe’s Loki - he broke out of prison and took me with him. We ended up in his… hideout, I guess. He seemed fine, but then he got really upset and left. I managed to find my way out, and apparently we were in Germany.” 

“Huh. He didn’t hurt you?” 

Tom shook his head and wrapped his arms around his chest. “No. It seemed like he… like he cared about me, but wasn’t sure why.” 

“Do you know what pissed him off?” 

Saying “I told him I was sleeping with my uncle” wasn’t going to fly, especially with his uncle’s newest boyfriend, so Tom shrugged. “Not really.” 

“He’s a bag of cats. Try not to worry about it.” 

Tom looked up and glared at Tony. “He’s hurting. A lot. He’s been lied to his whole life and it broke something in him. Not to mention how intolerant the society he grew up in is. He’s been bullied and abused, so it’s no wonder he’s lashing out.” 

“He killed nearly a hundred people in just a few days. That’s not ‘lashing out’, it’s mass murder.” 

Tom hung his head. “I know. But it doesn’t make any sense.” 

“It doesn’t matter if it makes sense. He needs to be stopped.” 

Tom sighed and slid down in his seat. 

Tony shook his head and looked away. “Look, I like the guy. I liked him even when he was trying to kill me, and now that I know a sane version of him…” 

“It took you less than an hour to ask him out.” 

“Exactly! I nearly asked the batshit insane version of him out. I have a lot of sympathy for your point of view here. But the safety of the planet, the  _ universe _ is more important than me getting laid.” 

Tom laughed. “Thus speaks the superhero.” 

“Hey, I gotta have some standards.” 

Tom chuckled. “How have things been going at home?” 

Tony sighed. “Not as well as I’d like. Honestly most of what we’ve been doing was trying to get you back.” 

“I can’t say I’m disappointed by that.” 

“Yeah. Given that Dr. Science Mom refused to do anything else, and Lokes was right there with her.” Tony shrugged. “I’m not saying this wasn’t important. We probably got more done because of it. Right now the others are working on a way to travel reliably between that universe and this one. Apparently the magic portal things they usually use aren’t connecting properly.” 

Tom sat up a little straighter. “The sling rings aren’t working?” 

Tony nodded. “Something about interference. It all sounded like magi-babble to me.” 

“Huh.” 

“Anyway, that’s why we’re headed to London.” 

Tom thought about this for a moment. “We’re going to the London Sanctum?” 

“Yup. From what Loki was saying, they’re going to try to build the portal from both ends at the same time to meet in the middle.” 

“That makes sense.” 

Tony frowned at him. “You know a lot about magic.” 

Tom shrugged. “I’ve spent a lot of time with magicians. Uncle Loki told me about what he was studying while he learned sorcery. He couldn’t share it with anyone else in the family, but it was safe to tell me since I already knew about it. I’ve been to Kamar Taj a few times to visit. Since I’m already a metaphysical anomaly, I get special privileges.” 

“Right. The whole parallel self thing.” 

“Exactly.” 

They both fell silent. Tom had no idea what was going on in Tony’s head, but the billionaire looked like he was thinking. 

“Did you know about the time difference?” Tom asked after a few minutes. 

“Time difference? Oh, right. Yeah. It’s the past here.” 

Tom nodded. “Do you have any idea why?” 

“Not yet. Team Magic was working on that when I left. Apparently time magic is important and extra secret. I’m pretty sure there’s a way to travel through time with science too, but they seem to have it in hand.” 

Tom frowned “How long have I been gone?” 

“Nine days? Maybe ten. We’re not sure exactly when you vanished. At some point during the night of the 25th or early morning of the 26th.” 

Tom’s jaw dropped. “I’ve been gone for three days at the absolute most. Unless I slept for far longer than I thought.” 

“Huh. Interesting.” 

“Might that contribute to the interference?” 

Tony shrugged. “Probably? We’ll have to bring it up when we get back. It seems likely to me that the laws of physics are just different enough that the two universes don’t line up perfectly. Magic and super science are a lot more prevalent in this universe than the other one. That balance is changing as the two universes mix, or overlap, or whatever it is they’re doing, but the difference is still there.” 

“Fury seemed to think that this universe’s Loki is responsible for the universes merging.” 

Tony shook his head. “I don’t think so. Or at least, if he is, there’s something else going on too. He’s certainly up to some kind of fuckery in this universe, but what could he possibly gain by making the two universes bleed into one another?” 

Tom shrugged. “I probably should have asked, but I was more concerned about his well being than anything else.” 

“How did he seem?” 

“Unbalanced. Angry. Reluctantly compassionate.” Tom shrugged. “I confused him. He hates his brother, but seemed to care about me despite the fact that I’m his brother’s son. Like he couldn't help it and didn’t know how to feel about that. Or maybe that he was feeling more than one thing at the same time, and the emotions conflicted.” 

“So he kept you safe, even though he didn’t want to?” 

“More like he felt he  _ shouldn’t _ care, but did anyway.” 

Tony sat back and blinked at him. “That’s a complicated relationship for knowing someone for a few days.” 

“You knew yourself instantly, didn’t you?” 

“Well yeah, but that’s different.” 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “Is it?” 

Tony opened his mouth, then shut it. “I think so. We’ve lived very similar lives, have basically the same thought processes.” 

“But your lives played out differently, yes? If nothing else, there’s no Iron Man in our home universe.” 

“True, but I didn’t go through the events that pushed Tony A into building the first suit.” 

“Tony A?” 

Tony grinned. “He’s A, I’m 1. We agreed that we needed a system, but neither of us was willing to play second fiddle.” 

Tom snickered. 

“Anyway, I went through something similar, but less traumatic. I’m probably a little better balanced than he is, but I’m also not a superhero.” 

“But that’s my point,” Tom replied. “Despite having substantively different lives, you understood one another instantly.” 

“I’m inclined to think that I’m really the only person capable of understanding myself.” 

Tom rolled his eyes. “But isn’t that true of everyone?” 

“It’s certainly true of geniuses.” 

Tom sighed. He didn’t see a way to convince Tony of his point, and ultimately it didn’t matter. He turned his attention to the view out the window. He’d probably never fly in a helicopter again, and it was worth paying attention to the experience. But his mind kept turning to Loki. Both versions of him. The Loki of this universe was severely unbalanced, to the point where his choices stopped making sense to Tom. Or perhaps Tony was right and Tom couldn’t really understand this Loki on a fundamental level. 

Something about the revelation that Tom was in a sexual relationship with his own Loki had perturbed the godly version, well past what Tom expected, even as a worst-case scenario. The few people who’d discovered their relationship reacted with surprise and automatic distaste, but came around when the matter was explained to them. Tom had assumed this alternate Loki would understand better than most, since he  _ was _ Loki. Apparently he was wrong. 

Most cultures had incest taboos, though those rules rarely applied to their gods. Although Loki claimed to be a god, he really just seemed like a powerful person. One who’d been raised in an inhibited culture. Tom was certain that this version of Loki was attracted to men, but not everyone was liberated enough to be comfortable flaunting the rules of their society. And just because he might be alright with one taboo didn’t mean he would be accepting of another along the same lines. 

They’d also spoken of the nature of truth and lies, and how a lie could rip a family apart. Perhaps the lie of this Loki’s birth had wounded him so deeply that he rejected any hidden uncomfortable truth? 

Or perhaps it was a more selfish motive. If Tom was any judge, this universe’s Loki was attracted to him, but reluctant to act on the attraction. If they’d spent more time together, Tom would have made it clear he reciprocated the attraction, and acted on it. Perhaps this Loki wanted Tom for himself? Not everyone was as happy to share as Tom was. 

That brought something else to mind. 

“Tony?” 

Stark looked over at him. “Yeah?” 

“I assume Uncle Loki told you he already has a primary?” 

Tony nodded. “We talked about it during our first date. Why?” 

Tom hesitated. “He’s gotten into a couple of relationships with men who weren’t happy about being secondary. Or thought they could change his mind about it. It didn’t go well.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense. No, we’re on the same page about all that.” Tony grinned. “Honestly knowing he was poly already made things way easier for me. I like having an occasional boyfriend who doesn’t mind me having relationships with women too.” 

Tom relaxed a fraction. “Great. It seems like you two will be good for each other, but I’d hate to see things go badly due to a misunderstanding.” 

“Honestly the only way we could be more compatible was if he were pan too, or bi. Just because there are some fascinating options there.” 

Tom laughed. “Dr. Strange is bisexual if you’d care to try your luck.” 

“Yeah, no thanks. There might be some good opportunities for hate-fucking, but that’s not really my jam.” 

Tom laughed even harder. “I suppose you’ll have to look elsewhere for your devil’s threesomes then.” 

This startled a laugh out of Tony. “Now  _ that _ is a worthwhile goal.” 

o0o

The remainder of their trip to the London Sanctum was blessedly uneventful. Tom kept expecting Loki or S.H.I.E.L.D. to descend from the clouds or something and try to stop them, but nobody did. London seemed pretty much the same as Tom recalled it. The London Sanctum looked slightly different, but mostly in small cosmetic details, just enough that it was clear that it wasn’t Tom’s home away from home. 

He looked up the stairs to the upper level, half of his heart expecting to see Loki there to greet him as he always was. Instead, he saw a woman in golden robes, gazing down at him with a serene smile. 

Tom grinned and sprinted up the stairs to pull her into a hug. The hug was instantly returned. “Welcome, my friend.” 

Tom kissed the Ancient One’s cheek and pulled away. “It’s good to see you.” He knew that this wasn’t the same incarnation of the Ancient One as the woman he knew from his home universe, but with the two of them, it didn’t matter. Tom and the Ancient One knew one another in many universes and recognized one another everywhere because of it. 

“And you.” She looked down the stairs behind Tom. “Thank you for bringing him to me.” 

Tony nodded. “Sure, no problem.” He turned to Tom. “I’ll see you soon on the other side.” 

“You’re not coming up?” 

Tony looked hopefully from Tom to the Ancient One and back several times. 

The Ancient One smiled and inclined her head. “Do you wish to witness the corridor between worlds?” 

Tony’s smile lit up like Christmas. “That would make my decade.” 

“Very well, come along.” 

Tony rubbed his hands together and skipped up the steps. Tom chuckled, and the three of them went into the room that was always used for complex rituals. The massive space had already been prepared, a huge, complex pattern chalked on the floor. 

“Tom, please stand in the center. Mr. Stark, if you’d stay outside of the circle altogether.” The Ancient One stepped forward, carefully avoiding the chalk marks. Tom followed just as carefully. Once the two of them reached in the center, a flash of green flared up from the chalk, mirrored by a blaze of emerald light from the Ancient One’s chest. She cupped her hands around a large gold and silver pendant shaped like an eye. From within the metal cage shone an enormous emerald, lit from within. 

Tom watched as the Ancient One spun a portal into being with her sling ring. He’d seen the process dozens of times, but it never lost its spectacle. But rather than show the desired destination, the flame-edged circle only showed black void. The Ancient One whispered a few quiet syllables, and the pendant shot a green beam like a laser directly into the center of the portal. 

Tom saw another beam coming from inside the portal, like the blackness was a mirror, not void. The two beams met with a flash. For a split second, they danced around one another, then formed into a solid, thicker line. 

The view inside the fiery circle came into clarity, a mirror of the room they were in. On the far side of the portal stood Dr. Strange with an identical pendant around his neck, cupped in his hands. Loki stood by his side, chanting and making gestures with his hands. 

Tom must have made a noise at the sight of his lover. 

“Go,” the Ancient One said in a quiet voice. “We can’t hold this for long.” 

Tom nodded and raced for the portal. Normally there was a brief second of disorientation when travelling through a dimensional gate which felt strange, but easy enough to get used to. Instead it felt like Tom had just stepped through a manhole cover and was plummeting straight down. The sension seemed to stretch on and on in his perception, but was gone an instant later. 

Tom stumbled through the portal and fell to the floor once he was through. 

“I’m breaking the connection,” Strange said. 

“Ready,” Loki replied. 

“Okay, and… now.” 

The room flashed green, the circle of fire became a wisp of smoke, and the portal was gone. 

Tom sat up and looked around. Besides Strange, Loki, and himself, the room was empty. Apparently nobody had let Tony stand in the corner to observe in this universe. 

Loki dropped to his knees by Tom’s side and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Thank God, I thought I’d lost you.” 

Tom clung to his lover, hands fisted in the fabric of his black and green robes. “I’m here. You brought me back.” 

Knowing that Dr. Strange already knew their secret emboldened Tom to pull Loki into a frantic kiss. Loki pulled him even closer, every second of their parting coming through in the kiss. 

“Stand away if you wish to draw another breath.” 

Tom’s eyes went wide as he broke off the kiss. Loki sat back, staring at Tom. Both of them recognized that - yes, that voice had been theirs, but neither of them said it - in the same second. 

Tom looked up to see Loki, but not  _ his _ Loki. He was dressed in full armor, his head adorned with a golden helmet crowned by horns, glaring down at them. He pointed a spear at his own Loki’s chest, blade bare inches from his heart. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Loki first laid eyes on the child, he thought the madness of the Fall had reclaimed him. How could a human resemble a god so closely? The claim that he was Thor’s son was clearly preposterous, and yet, the more Loki heard of the boy’s tale, the closer it felt to his heart. A mortal from a parallel world who looked at him - a fallen, tarnished god - without fear. No, more than that. He looked at Loki with affection. Compassion. Love. 

For the span of a breath, his glorious purpose slipped. All the intricate plans he’d woven melted away as the beautiful child pressed his hand to the glass of Loki’s prison and spoke his name. In that moment, Loki felt his rage ebb, his craving to destroy abate. 

But no. The child’s existence was a lie. That shadowed parallel world was a distortion, not truth. Nothing could stand in the way of his goals. His precious plans. The fool Fury thought to trick Loki into revealing his scheme by threatening the boy. As though Loki could be swayed by such sentiment. 

But the child’s desperate cries, pleading with his captors, begging _Loki_ for aid… 

At that moment the rage that simmered in Loki’s chest exploded out. Seidr flew from him unbidden, shattering the glass prison he’d walked into of his own will. How _dare_ these tiny mortals threaten so precious a life? If Loki couldn’t protect something so dear, then what use was any of this? 

Loki was running before the last shards of his prison hit the floor. The child had fallen, but so had the guards who’d dragged him away. He weighed nothing, though carrying a body was always awkward, no matter how light. They were pursued, but it didn’t matter. Loki’s plans had shattered along with his prison. All that mattered was saving the child. 

Of course the mortals underestimated Loki. They assumed they’d trapped him, that he couldn’t free himself. That their hold on him had been real, not an illusion of Loki’s own making. It took no effort to pull on the Tesseract’s power and warp away. 

He hadn’t thought as to where to go, instead automatically reaching out to one of his sanctuaries in the hidden paths of Yggdrasil. It was safe. No one could come here without Loki’s guidance. 

The young mortal bore injuries beyond what Loki expected. How could such fragile creatures live? The boy’s sounds of pain tugged at Loki’s conscience. If the child died due to injuries caused by Loki’s escape, when that bid for freedom had been to save the child himself, there would be no point to any of it. So Loki tended to the wounds and carefully Healed them, a task he hadn’t done for anyone but himself in decades. 

Then the boy told him that they were the same person. That Loki cared because he had no choice. Because they were bound together by their parallel nature. He also told Loki his name. Tom. A single syllable, nothing special, and yet Loki knew the name before it was uttered. A name from his dreams. A name that meant acceptance and love. 

Loki watched the boy sleep. Was he truly a child? Mortals aged so differently. Humans reached the end of their lifespan before a god would be considered an adult. Tom looked younger than Loki did, but if he were a god, Loki would assume he was at least a few centuries old. Young, yes, but not a child. 

Loki had long wondered how could Thor stand to love a mortal? Their lives were so fleeting. And yet, in this moment he understood. Tom was full of fire. A brilliant beacon, not a steady, immutable stone, as gods were. Loki ran his fingers along Tom’s cheek and felt a light rasp of stubble against his skin. Loki shuddered and pulled his hand away. He shouldn’t let his unnatural lusts have sway. Certainly not towards this young mortal who saw Loki as his father’s brother. Nothing could be a greater offence. 

Still, he couldn’t help but watch the young man sleeping in his bed, and wish that he could lie there as well. Loki knew that he was hardly the best example of masculine beauty. His skin was too pale, his hair too dark, his frame too thin to be a proper warrior. Tom had Thor’s coloring, blond and blue-eyed, with sun-touched skin. He was slim, yes, but perhaps Tom was an agile fighter, the way Loki was? Thor might be more accepting of another style of fighting in his son than he was in the case of his not-brother. 

Loki admitted to himself that the boy was beautiful. Desirable. Another in a long line of men that Loki could lust after, but never touch. He could only hope that Tom would be grateful that Loki had rescued him, that he was willing to allow Loki to be a small part of his life, at least for the moment. 

If he could not shut off the temptation the boy presented, he could at least move away from it. He sent another drop of seidr into Tom to keep him asleep, and took himself off to the small bathing chamber behind the bed. 

Loki set the tub to fill with a thought as he stripped away his armor, setting each piece aside rather than vanishing it. It felt as though he’d been wearing that armor for a century. Constantly alert and in danger. He’d barely slept in days. Now that he was in a place of safety, he could relax. Sleep. Rejuvenate. But instead, he could only sit, alert and tense, and think of the young man who lay in his bed. With a sigh, Loki sank into the full tub and allowed the heat to soothe his muscles. He closed his eyes and tried to banish all thought from his mind. 

Instead, he saw the nagging image of the young man in the next room. He had some kind of art on his skin. Loki had noticed it in passing while staunching the mortal’s blood loss. Curious, Loki twisted his senses in just the right way so he could see into the bedroom. 

The tattoo appeared to be a pair of ravens, left mostly uncovered by bandages. Loki had always been fond of ravens, and that liking hadn’t been soured by his anger towards the man who raised him. He still remembered Odin’s ravens with affection. 

The black birds on Tom’s chest had the illusion of iridescence to their feathers. The contrast between art and canvas was striking. That golden skin was so perfect. Loki’s fingers itched to touch, his tongue to lick, his cock to fuck. 

Damn. 

Loki sighed and gave in to his body’s instant pleas. It had been far far too long since he’d had any kind of carnal release. Better to capitulate now than have the young mortal’s nearness drive him insane. Loki took the image of Tom sleeping in his bed and tweaked it to suit his desires, making it an illusion, instead of a window into reality. Nude, rather than semi-clothed, Loki’s sleeping furs riding low over his hips. This exposed his toned stomach in addition to the well muscled chest. 

The illusion of Tom stretched and the furs road lower to expose his half-hard cock. Loki bit his lip, and slid his hand down his own chest and stomach to squeeze his own cock, just for a touch of relief. As he moved, the illusion did as well. A golden, long-fingered hand wrapped around a cock that looked remarkably like Loki’s own. The boy let out a gasp of pleasure as he worked himself up to full hardness. 

Somehow, this felt less intrusive. Tom pleasuring himself while Loki watched, rather than an illusion of Tom being Loki’s lover. The illusion’s free hand wandered over his chest, tweaking his nipples while the other hand slid lazily over his cock. Slow, sensual movements that were intended to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible, or arouse the gaze of a lover. 

Tom moaned, a quiet sound, as though he couldn’t help it. The mortal rubbed at his nipples again, then slid a hand down to cup his own balls. Again, he let out a pleasured cry, louder this time. He whispered Loki’s name between sounds of ecstasy. Loki couldn’t help but groan at his name offered in such euphoric tones. 

The illusions eyes opened and seemed to meet Loki’s. 

Tom smiled at him and sucked a finger into his mouth, an obvious parody of a far more intimate act. Loki moaned and stroked himself faster. The water was hot enough that Loki could easily picture it to be the boy’s mouth around his cock. He could simulate that more accurately, of course, but somehow this fit. The fantasy changed to something that felt more real. That they were already lovers, but worlds away from one another, sharing pleasure at a distance. With this thought, the fantasy twisted out of Loki’s control, going it’s own way. 

The illusion spoke. “I wish you were here, Loki. I wish I could suck you, not just imagine it.” Tom’s tongue flirted around his own fingers - two now - and arched his back, cock thrusting into the air as he fucked his own fist. 

“Tell me, tell me what you would do,” Loki replied in a harsh whisper. 

Tom pulled his fingers from his mouth with an audible pop, then circled his tongue around the tips before pulling them in again. 

Loki moaned. “Tell me?” 

“I’d rather show you.” The mortal repeated the motion, sucking on his fingers while the other hand played along his cock. “I’d climb into that bath with you if I could. Would you fuck me if I was there?” 

“Ah!” Loki’s back arched. “Would you… do you want me to?” 

Tom looked at him through his lashes. “Do you want to?” 

“Yes, yes of course I do. How could I not? You’re beautiful.” 

Tom moaned and stroked himself faster. “Yes,” he hissed. “Yes.” 

“Yes?” The absurdity of the situation almost took Loki out of his own fantasy. Who would choose to give themselves to the dark, second prince? Who would want him? 

Tom nodded. “Yes. I want you to fuck me. Please?” 

Loki’s hand sped faster. “Yes, Norns yes. Anything you want.” 

“Fuck me, touch me. I’m yours.” The illusion of Tom’s hand sped along his cock. “Fill me up, my prince. Just for you.” 

Loki groaned and imagined the boy’s perfect arse, lifted in the air for him. A second illusion layered over the first, so he could still see Tom’s cock, his face, how he touched himself for Loki’s pleasure as well as his own. 

“Please Loki… You saved me, I’ll do anything. Just let me come for you.” 

He was so close... “Sweet mortal - ah! - yes, come for me now.” 

The illusion’s eyes stayed locked onto Loki’s even as his face dissolved into pleasure. Cum spattered his stomach and chest, Loki’s name on his lips. Loki’s own orgasm wasn’t far behind. He cried out, teeth clenched over the sound as ecstasy gripped him and dragged him down. 

When Loki opened his eyes again, the illusion was gone, though the window into the other room remained. The mortal slept, unaware of Loki’s deviance. As it should be. 

A quick spell cleared his spend from the water. Loki was disgusted with himself for fantasizing about the beautiful young mortal under his care, but even so, he felt better than he had in… months? Since the Fall. However long ago that had been. The days blended together. And truth be told, he didn’t want to remember. 

Loki climbed out of the tub and dried himself off before summoning some of the softer clothing he preferred for his leisure hours. 

He came back into the main room, keeping as far from the bed as he could. He wanted to touch the sleeping mortal, press himself to Tom’s side as he slept. To bathe in the fire of a short mortal life every moment he could. Instead, Loki walked past the bed and to his work table, letting the allure of golden skin slide away. 

He set about diving into the nature of Tom’s universe and why the boy had been brought to this universe when the only parallel self in this realm was Loki. He mapped out the paths connecting the universes on a large piece of parchment, hoping to see something he’d missed. Still Tom’s presence tugged at the edge of Loki’s consciousness, even if his lust had been slaked. He found himself staring at the sleeping mortal. It was odd to see his own face from this angle. He sketched the image in the margin of his working, hoping to capture some of Tom’s ephemeral beauty. 

Working on a complex spell again was soothing. This is what he was meant to do. As much as he loved scheming and getting the better of fools who underestimated him, Loki thrived when immersed in seidr work, where hours passed like minutes. He hummed quietly to himself as he worked, then sang out a few phrases to activate parts of the spell he was working on. 

Movement and a whisper of sound caught his attention. Tom sat up and stretched, much like the illusion Loki cast earlier, only now he moved as though he was in pain. 

Loki rushed to the mortal’s side to tend him. As though he was Loki’s to care for. Recognizing that the child might feel his actions intrusive, Loki pulled away. But every word from Tom’s mouth spoke of trust and affection, even when Loki tried to dissuade him. 

So Loki accepted that the mortal would trust him, at least for the time being. He tended Tom’s wounds as gently as he could, wary of the mortal’s fragility. He allowed himself to touch Tom’s skin while he Healed the wounds again. It wasn’t necessary, but Loki ached with the need, and relished the mortal’s rapid heartbeat under his palms. 

He asked about Tom’s life, the life that seemed so closely tied to Loki’s own, yet completely unlike it. That Tom was a scholar, not a warrior, was more than a shock. Thor’s son, a _scholar?_ Impossible. But impossibility piled on top of impossibility. Not only did the Loki of Tom’s universe share his own weakness towards men, Tom did too.

Loki ran at that point. At first he thought he was being mocked, as so often was the case. But Tom had admitted the preference in himself. The word he used, “gay”, had no stigma attached to it in the boy’s mind. Allspeak conveyed it as a simple meaning. Those who seek their own sex for pleasure to the exclusion of the opposit. Unlike _ergi,_ the vile insult so often thrown at Loki, as much for practicing magic as laying with men. 

Loki made himself invisible and crept back into the room. He watched Tom as the mortal thought Loki wasn’t there. The boy spoke to the open air, conciliatory. He apologized for offending Loki. He offered to leave, if Loki wanted him to. Of course Loki wanted nothing of the kind, but he was so bound up in the impossibilities of Tom’s world that he couldn’t face the boy. It was only when Tom saw the sketch Loki had done of him did Loki realize he had to come back. Hiding from this conversation would do no good. Finding out the truth might be to his advantage. 

Tom confirmed that his culture was accepting. That even marriage was allowed between men. Loki was trying to decide if he could somehow find out if Tom might be interested in _him,_ when the mortal asked what Loki’s culture was like. 

Golden Asgard. Full of lies and hate. Where Loki was thrice an outcast. 

Then to hear Tom defend the lies a family might tell to preserve it’s fabric? A lie to patch over an unspeakable truth. Loki wanted to scream. Loki’s so-called family had hidden that he was a monster, and that truth had broken him. His father, not his father. His brother, not his brother. His mother… His mother? Frigga told him that they never wanted Loki to feel different. Yet every day of his life, the differences were driven into him, like Mjolnir pounding a nail. 

Loki stared at Tom across the table. The boy was hiding something. He admitted that he hid a truth that could destroy his family. All Loki could think of was frozen blue skin. 

“You are a true-born son of a loving family. You have the freedom to do as you please, not forced into a mold of another’s making. You may wed whomever you wish. What lies do you hide?” 

“I…” Tom visibly swallowed. “You’re asking a lot of me.” 

“Am I?” 

“Yes.” 

Loki stepped closer. “Shall I show you then? Shall I show you what hides beneath the lie I was formed into?” 

“A trade?” 

Loki nodded. “A secret for a secret.” 

Tom hesitated. “If you don’t like what you learn from me, will you swear to let me go?” 

Loki smiled. _There_ was the fear he knew must hide in the boy’s eyes. “You think I might harm you? Where is the trust we spoke of?” 

“I… I’m afraid I might disgust you.” 

Disgust? Disgust a monstrous, ergi, battle-hardened seidrmadr? Impossible. 

Tom lifted his chin. “If you want to know, agree to the bargain.” 

“Very well. I swear that I shall not harm you and shall deliver you to safety should this sharing of secrets prove ill for either of us.” Loki put enough power into the oath to bind them both. Tom wouldn’t be able to harm Loki either. 

Tom shivered, as though he felt the seidr. “Go ahead.” 

Loki stepped back and closed his eyes. He pulled on the cold within himself. The power of the Casket of Ancient Winters. The blue demon hiding beneath white skin. 

Loki opened his eyes, expecting to see horror. Instead Tom looked at him with fascination and… lust? The mortal’s eyes were dilated and he licked his lips. He reached out to touch. 

Loki forced himself to step away. “Don’t touch me. My skin is cold enough to burn.” 

Tom locked his hands behind him, but his gaze drank Loki down. “Why do you hide this? It’s beautiful.” 

Loki scowled at him. “Are you mad? This form is monstrous.” 

Tom took another step closer. “It’s different, certainly, but I see stranger people in London every day. Why are you cold now? Are you sure you’ll burn me? Do the lines feel different? Are you still warm on the inside?” 

Loki shuddered as he imagined hot hands and a burning mouth on his frozen skin. “You ask too many questions, child.” 

Tom scowled at him, but it was a scowl of frustration, not malice. “If you let me touch, I wouldn’t need to ask.” 

Tempting tempting tempting, But no. As much as Loki desired those touches as well, he could never forgive himself if Tom was injured by this grotesque form. He pulled his Aesir guise to the front again so that he wouldn’t be a danger. But it was a lie and always had been. 

Then Tom shared his own secret. A secret which had been under Loki’s nose all along. 

“Look at this tattoo. Closely.” 

Loki stepped closer, peering at Tom’s chest. He resisted the urge to run his tongue along where the color met blushing skin. 

“They are a mated pair, yes?” 

Tom nodded. “Look closer.” 

Loki saw flecks of green in with the black. An illusion of iridescence, but also… letters? Yes. Runes. Runes spelling out… Loki reached up and traced his finger over the first character, then the next, and the next. Tom shuddered under his hand, but Loki hardly noticed. The letters spelled out...

“My name?” 

Tom nodded again. “Yours.” 

Loki’s blood ran cold. “This is not a practice of kinship.” 

“No.” 

“You…” Loki snatched his hand back. The truth was too horrible. “He has claimed you as his lover. Your father’s brother has claimed you.” 

“We’ve claimed each other. He wears my name too. We hide because we have to.” Tom put a hand over his heart. “This is the truth that I can’t share with anyone. The lie that would tear my family apart.” 

Loki shook his head and backed away a few paces. “This is… This is an even greater abomination. How could…” _How could your own kin defile you so? How could anyone bear such a secret? This is why ergi are cursed. This is why I am hated._ “No. No this isn’t right. He should be…” _He should suffer for this violation. This betrayal. I must protect this life, save him… save him from myself._

Rage and confusion and an iron-hard need to do... _something_ flooded through Loki’s being. He pulled on the Tesseract without conscious thought, and he was gone. He felt himself rush from this place, and into the space between places. He tried to cross into the other universe this very moment. To follow the line between himself and the aberrant version who’d raped his own kin. 

He found the barrier between the universes, but he could not pierce it. He battered against the wall, slashed at it with the power of the Tesseract. In his mind, Loki honed that power into a spike and tried to drive it through. When that failed, he reached out to retrieve the scepter he’d left with S.H.I.E.L.D. It appeared in his hand, he tightened his grip, and blasted the wall with that too. Both the Tesseract and the scepter _together_ failed. 

He tried again. And again. And again. Every permutation of his spells failed. 

Loki screamed his frustration and rage into the void. It should be simple to cross the barrier. Tom had come to this universe without effort. People slipped across all the time. But Loki, rightful king of Asgard, wielder of two Infinity Stones, was impotent. 

With a snarl, he returned to his sanctuary in the hidden paths. 

Tom was still there. He was asleep in Loki’s bed again, and now wore Loki’s clothes. The god shuddered at the intimacy of it. His desire for the young mortal hadn’t faded. If anything, it had sharpened into a deadly thing. A weapon to defend the boy as well as a way of slaking his own lust. To think upon it was to cut himself against its edge. He couldn’t examine the desire, just accept it. 

He watched Tom sleep. Then he watched him wake and explore Loki’s sanctuary. Loki wanted to touch him. Claim him. But instead he stayed cloaked in his veil of seidr, and watched. 

When Tom spoke, Loki nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“You’re not coming back this time, are you?” 

Tom wasn’t looking at him. He spoke to empty air. 

“I wish I knew why this upset you so much.” 

How could he not realize? There was only one answer. The poor child was being controlled. Bespelled and beguiled into thinking that his uncle was an acceptable lover. Seduced by a manipulative older man who knew better, and who twisted familial affection into villainous lust. 

“You promised you’d let me go. You swore.” 

Ah. Yes. He had sworn. Loki waved a hand to open up the door of the sanctuary to the hidden paths. He made sure that the path appeared to be a natural cavern system, an easy illusion. It had to lead to Midgard, preferably someplace safe. By the time Loki fixed the path, Tom had gathered up supplies and a coat to keep himself warm. The mortal headed out onto the path that Loki laid for him. 

And Loki followed. 

If anything threatened the child, Loki would defend him, but the mortal did remarkably well. The boy looked to the sky for navigation, as any good hunter might do. He went downhill, followed a watercourse. He found civilization and a means of communication, all without aid. 

Loki saw Stark approach the boy well before Tom noticed him. The two clearly knew one another, if not well. When Loki heard them speak about crossing between the universes, he listened more closely, his mind teeming. If Stark was to take Tom home, Loki could use the same route. Follow along, destroy the other Loki. To keep Tom safe, he told himself. But it was also to keep the boy for himself. It wasn’t selfishness. This would be better for everyone. Tom would have a familiar lover with whom he shared no blood. Loki wasn’t even the same species. They’d known one another for a few days, but that meant that Tom was free of any previous… persuasion that an elder could instill in a younger person. 

Loki was certain that his other self had molded this corruption into young Tom’s mind, warping familial affection into a perverted travesty. The slow, dangerous seduction that could be inflicted on an innocent without their knowledge or consent. Removing his other self was justified; more noble than anything Loki had ever done in his life. The only moral lines for him to cross were the ones he faced every day for being a lover of men. 

Loki followed Tom onto the vehicle Stark brought. Followed him into a magically-hidden building in the midst of a bustling city. Followed him into a sacred space made for magic. Followed him through a portal powered by two Infinity Stones - two of the _same_ Stone at that. Followed him into an alien universe. 

Followed him until Tom fell into his nefarious lover’s arms. 

Rage burned through Loki as he witnessed the truth of this depravity. Kin kissing as lovers. It was unconscionable. 

Loki stepped forward, dropped his invisibility. It took every ounce of will he possessed to give any warning, but he must hold more honor than this vile creature. 

“Stand away if you wish to draw another breath.” Loki pointed the staff’s blade at his alternate self. 

Tom and the other Loki looked up at him with horror, and Loki smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom stared as the other universe’s Loki, armed and armored in gold, loomed over his lover, a mad smile on his lips. Tom had only seen the godly version of Loki in lighter armor, with no helmet or weapons. He’d been intimidating - and beautiful - before, even when locked in a cell. Now, he was terrifying. Tom’s own version of Loki wore his plain green and black sorcerer robes. He seemed smaller, and very very human. 

Presented with both Lokis side by side drove into Tom’s mind that he’d been thinking of the Loki from the other universe as being the same man as his lover, even though he obviously was not. That Loki had claimed he was a god, and in this moment, Tom believed with his whole heart. The other Loki appeared younger and thinner, even weighed down by armor. He looked dangerously mental, eyes a manic blue, darting around the room. The spear in his hands held a sapphire-colored gem the size of a fist in addition to the wicked, talon-like blade. This was not a human sorcerer. This was a warrior god. 

Tom’s own Loki held his hands out as he rose to his feet. “I don’t know why you’re here, but there’s no need for violence.” 

“Is there not?” The armored god-Loki raised his blade to the sorcerer’s throat. “Truly?" 

Tom’s Loki smiled in a disarming way. “Well, I suppose it depends on why you’re here.” 

The god snarled. “Your blood is forfeit, betrayer. So unless you choose to bow to justice, then violence is required.” 

Tom’s Loki frowned, puzzled. “Betrayer? Who am I supposed to have betrayed? You’re from another universe, you don’t know anything about me.” 

“Do I not?” The god took a step forward, forcing the sorcerer to back up a pace. “It is no mistake that I came on the heels of your young… companion.” The word ‘companion’ dripped with sarcasm and bile. 

Tom swallowed hard. “Why are you doing this?” 

Loki’s crazed eyes snapped to Tom. “That you do not understand is why I must be here. Why I must do this, since you cannot.” 

“Cannot? I don’t understand, Loki. Why the hell are you doing this? Nobody is being ‘betrayed’.” 

“You do not see how such actions would raise ire? Even for one who has broken with his own kin?” 

At the word “kin” sorcerer Loki’s eyes went to Tom, then closed. “I see.” 

“Indeed you do.” The blade inched closer to Loki’s throat. “It is well to see that you’ve accepted this as your just fate.” 

Tom shoved his body between the two Lokis, displacing the spear. “No.” 

They both glared at him. 

“No! I won’t let you fight over me. Over this.” 

“Child, I do not wish to cause you harm, but this goes beyond you.” The armored Loki put his hand on Tom’s shoulder, cupping the side of his neck. “Stand aside so that your honor may be restored.” 

Tom twisted away, out of range of the god. “Fuck honor! I don’t want any of this!” 

The armored Loki grimace. “This transgression must be addressed, with or without you. Stand down, or I shall make certain you can no longer interfere.” 

“No. You need to leave, not me.” 

The point of the spear moved so quickly, Tom saw nothing more than a blur of gold and sapphire before the point was aimed at his chest. He didn’t know what Loki was about to do, but he did not like the insane look in the god’s eyes. He took a step back, to get  _ away _ from whatever was about to happen. He expected to find solid ground, but his feet found only empty air. He felt his footing give way from under him. 

Tom let out a shriek and plummeted. He passed through air and void and a flash of fire, and before he could process what was happening, he landed on something soft. Tom looked up and saw the fiery glow of a sling ring portal snap shut in the air above him. 

“Fuck!” Tom dropped only a few inches onto a soft surface, but it still knocked the wind out of him. He sat up and looked around. He was in Loki’s bedroom at the London Sanctum. He rolled off the bed and raced out of the room. He knew the Sanctum well, and he was several floors away from the ritual space. He raced down the stairs, booted feet clattering on the steps. 

It felt like an eternity until he got to the right floor. The large room outside the ritual space was crowded with people, all of whom turned to look at him as he ascended up the final stair. Tom only knew a few of the people there, his mum and sister included. 

“Tom!” Jane ran to intercept him. “Where were you? How did you get back?” 

“Mum, sorry, I have to get back in there. They’re going to kill each other!” 

“Who?” 

“Loki!” 

Jane frowned at him. “What?”

“The other…” 

Before Tom could finish his sentence, an explosion blasted him off his feet. He scrambled up and ran for the door into the workroom. He grabbed the handle and tried to yank it open, but it held fast. He slammed a fist on the wood. “Loki! Open this door!” 

The cacophony of another explosion assaulted his ears. . 

Freya grabbed his arm and pulled him away. “They sealed the door, nobody can get in.” 

“We have to help them!” Tom gripped his sisters shoulders. “The Loki from the other universe followed me back, and he’s trying to kill Uncle Loki. We need to get in there!” 

“How are we supposed to help them? It’s two sorcerers against one man, and we’re a bunch of scientists. If they can’t take care of it, what could we even do?” 

“Freya, please, I don’t know, but this is my fault. We’ve got to do something.” 

Tom’s sister frowned at him. “Your fault? How?” 

Tom’s shoulders fell. “You know why.” 

Freya’s eyes went wide with understanding. “Oh. Fuck.” 

Tom nodded, then struggled to stay on his feet as another explosion shook the room. 

“Stand aside, kids.” 

Tom looked over to see Tony Stark waving him and Freya away from the door. There was something odd about his hands…

Freya dragged Tom to the side. Tony aimed the palm of his hand at the door. A brilliant beam of light shot from the red and gold gauntlet which covered his hand. The beam hit the door. The wood rattled and shook as it absorbed the energy of the beam, then it blasted apart in. Tom threw his hands up as a shower of splinters assaulted him. Tom rushed through the hole that used to be a door.

Inside, flashes of blue and fiery red lit the cavernous space. Tom’s Loki and Dr. Strange both had disks of energy that looked like more complicated sling ring portals wheeling around their wrists. Dr. Strange held a whip made of the same vermillion plasma, while Loki snatched glowing, ethereal daggers from nowhere and flung them at his opponent. 

The armored Loki shot blast after blast of searing blue from his staff. The sorcerers parried the projectiles with the spinning discs at their wrists. Every time the god tried to get in close, the sorcerers would dodge away. It was clear to Tom that Dr. Strange and Loki had fought together before. They moved with grace, and practiced coordination. Each time one of them readied an attack, the other would swoop in to guard him, denying god Loki an opening. Then a hurled dagger from Tom's Loki would be immediately followed up by a flanking attack by Strange, in the moment their enemy was still recovering from dodging the first assault. . 

Despite their tactics, even Tom could tell the two sorcerers were overpowered. The plasma daggers fizzled out against the god’s armor, as did the few whip strikes that made it through. The god focused his attacks on Loki, who looked bruised and worn by the effort. His green robes were scorched, his face and hair covered in soot. 

Tom could only stare at the combat open-mouthed. In the last few years he had become familiar, even comfortable with most magic - as strange as that was to think - but this was awe-inspiring. 

Tony raced past Tom into the room, and shot blasts of scorching hot energy from his palm towards the armored Loki. That Loki snarled and shot a few blasts at him, which Tony just barely managed to dodge by blasting himself out of the way. He skittered to a halt between the two Lokis. 

“So Man of Iron, you defend this world, too?” Loki asked in a sarcastic tone. 

“Yeah, well, I really don’t like people invading my planet. Or shooting at my boyfriend.” 

The god looked stunned for a moment, then glared at his counterpart, trying to catch his breath behind Tony. “Have you no shame?” 

“Not much, no,” Loki replied. “Jealous?” 

The armored Loki shrieked in rage and raced forward. Tony blasted him again, the god deflected the bolt and shoved Tony aside, with a single, incredible swipe of his arm that sent the mortal man careening across the room to crash into the far wall. The angry god surged forward, and grabbed the front of his counterpart’s robes. “You degenerate, oath-breaking son of a whore, I will personally rip you apart and dance on your corpse.” He slammed the sorcerer into the wall. 

Loki gasped and groaned in pain. Despite this, he smiled. Then laughed. “Don’t talk about our mother like that.” 

The god screamed and slammed him into the wall again. And again. And again. Tom wanted to rush forward, want to do  _ something _ to stop this, but it all happened so quickly.

Loki went limp, and when the god stepped away, he slid down the wall into a crumpled heap. 

Tom wailed and raced into the room. It was like all the sound and color drained out of the world. Dimly, he noticed Dr. Strange and Tony rush back into the fight, forcing the god away from Loki’s fallen body, but his whole focus was on the collapsed sorcerer. He thrust his finger’s at Loki’s throat for a pulse, checked to see if he was breathing. Tom found a thready pulse and shallow, rapid breaths. 

“Loki, Loki wake up.” Tom patted at his fallen lover’s cheeks. “Wake up, please.” 

There was no response, but at least he was still breathing. Tom picked up one of Loki’s hands and cradled it between his own. “Please come back to me.” 

Tom felt a massive explosion crash into him, forcing him against his lover’s collapsed form. Tony and Strange flew back and crashed into the wall beside Tom and Loki. Tom heard the crack of what could be wood, or could be bones.

“What the fuck, Gandalf, don’t you have any bigger guns?” Tony shouted at Dr. Strange as he scrambled to his feet. 

“What about you? I thought you were a damned superhero, and all you’ve got are some pretty hand lasers?” Strange shot back. 

Tony ducked a bright blue blast. “Hey, I’ve been working on building this stuff for two weeks, and I’ve been trying to save the universe at the same time. Cut me a little slack!” 

Strange dodge another. “Slack is going to get us all killed.” 

“What about the super secret time magic?” 

Strange glared at him. “Do you want me to rip apart the space-time continuum? Cuz I can do that.” 

“Fucking go for it!” 

“Fine!” 

All of a sudden, without knowing what was happening, Tom felt everything around him change. The whole world slowed to a crawl. Loki’s pulse faded into nothing under Tom’s hand. His breath stopped. 

Tom saw Strange cup his hands around the metal cage on his chest. Green light bled out of the contraption, slowly enveloping the room an eerie glow. 

An instant-eternity later a blue cube appeared in the god’s hands, azure luminescence flooding the space from his side of the battlefield. 

In the center, the two colors intermingled. Twisting together, like coffee and freshly-poured cream. Blue and green danced together, flirted, then blended into one. The turquoise born of this mingling wasn’t light. It was fire. Plasma. A nuclear explosion. The surface of the sun. It built and built until it shoved everything  _ back. _

Tom felt something extremely strange, and then realized a moment later it was his consciousness being forced out of his body, blasted backward. He saw the same happen to Loki, laying beside him. A pale image of his lover slid out of his broken body. Tom saw that both their bodies and… spirits? were still holding hands. 

Tony’s body fell to his knees in front of them while an eerie image like a Force ghost stayed standing, hands pointed at the invader. 

Dr. Strange flew up and out of his still-standing body, floating above. He alone looked unperturbed, like he actually knew what he was doing. His spirit hovered with his cloak still moving in non-existent wind, fiery discs spinning around his hands, ready to attack. 

When Tom looked at the other Loki, he didn’t see a spirit form, just the invader’s body being forced away from them by the expanding, impossible light. The armored Loki looked like he was fighting a gail, pressing forward against a hurricane. 

There was a tremendous crack that shook everything around them. Like a chasm had opened beneath their feet, but nobody fell. Like the fabric of reality had shredded in the wind. 

Dr. Strange spun his hands in the air, opening a fiery portal with his sling ring right behind the god, only blackness showing beyond. Another pulse of turquoise light slammed into Loki, shoving him into the hole. The god screamed, scrabbling at the empty space around him, desperately trying to move forward again. Strange made another movement, the portal slammed shut, and the screaming stopped. 

The blue drained from the light in the room, and the crushing astral wind began to settle. Tom felt himself snap back into his body. Tony fell back onto his arse, body and spirit reunited. Strange swooped back down into his body, just as gracefully as he’d left it. 

Loki’s spirit sat up and looked down at his crushed and damaged physical form, lying on the battered floor. He still held Tom’s hand, though from two different angles. Tom held a limp, cooling hand, and an insubstantial, astral one. 

Tom looked at the ghost. “Loki?” 

Loki’s spirit looked at him, eyes wide.  _ “You can see me?” _

Tom nodded and sniffled. “Are you dead?” 

_ “I’m afraid so.” _ Loki reached out an ephemeral hand and touched Tom’s cheek. It tingled very slightly.  _ “I’m sorry.” _

Tom shook his head. “No. No, I won’t accept it.” He reached out and pulled the ghost into a hug. For a moment, he felt something cold in his arms. 

_ “I love you,” _ Loki whispered. 

The chill settled onto Tom’s skin, then dispersed, melting away like snow. Tom wrapped his arms around his own chest and tipped over onto his side. Sobs wracked him, and he lay in a heap, shaking on the hard stone floor. 

He was vaguely aware of Tony and Strange walking up to him. Tony sat down with a thump and felt at Loki’s neck for a pulse. “Fuck.” Tony rubbed his face, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. “Aw fuck.” He looked up at Strange with a quavering smile. “Any miracles on hand, doctor?” 

Strange sat on his heels and ran a hand over Loki’s body, an inch or so above his skin. “His astral form is gone. Even if he could be healed - and there’s a  _ lot _ of damage - he’d have to… to want to come back into a broken body.” Strange looked at Tom, then at Tony. “I’m sorry.” 

Tom shook his head. “I failed. I failed again. Why does this keep happening? Why can’t I save him? I was supposed to save him, and all I did was bring his death.  _ Again. _ Why?” 

“Tom, you didn’t do this. The other Loki did. You are not responsible for his death.” Strange put a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “This isn’t your fault.” 

Tom jerked away and shook his head. “It is. You know it is. None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for me. None of it.” 

Strange sighed and ran a hand over his face. “You didn’t pull the metaphorical trigger here. You would have done anything to stop this right?” 

Tom nodded. “Of course I would have. I wish it had been me.” He stroked Loki’s hair with a shaking hand. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t good enough.” 

Tony looked back and forth between Tom and Dr. Strange. “What the fuck are you guys talking about?” 

“I’m supposed to keep him safe, but he keeps dying.” Tom bowed his head over Loki’s. “I’m sorry.” 

Tom felt a light touch on his back, impossibly delicate. He looked up, both Dr. Strange and Tony were in front of him, and a quick look over his shoulder showed nothing. He shook his head. He must be in shock, feeling things that weren’t there. 

Words floated around him. Dr. Strange and Tony talking quietly, not arguing for once. More people came into the battlefield of a room. Freya and Jane both tried to talk to him, but Tom couldn’t respond. Eventually Jane walked away, while Freya sat beside Tom on the cold stone floor. She had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, but didn’t try to talk. 

All Tom could do was stare at Loki’s broken corpse. He had nothing left. Nothing but the guilt and grief that were now his entire existence.


End file.
